Metropolis Love
by Raniatlw
Summary: It started out with a simple lift to Metropolis. Who knew it would turn out to be so much more. Chloe/Lex. Fin. Edit complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N2: Nov 11 , 2012: So, decided to give my first ever Smallville story a bit of a facelift. Gradually, you will see each chapter get a makeover. As this was first published 10 years ago, my writing style has come a long way, and I'm in the process of making sure all my fics are up to my own writing standards. Story and plot will generally stay the same, all I'm updating is wording, grammar, etc. I hope you'll continue to enjoy and that you'll let me know what you think. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

A/N: Hi everyone! This is the first Smallville story I've written, so I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review.

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Chloe Sullivan stood in front of her dressing-table mirror, smiling at herself. She looked good, if she said so herself. She'd gone the extra mile today—red sleeveless top, knee length black, pencil skirt, combined with knee high black boots. Her hair was extra flip-py today, as well—all in the name of picture day.

She was all set to go. Glancing at her wall clock through the mirror, she frowned, seeing what time it was. "Dad," she yelled out. "I'm going to be late for school if we don't get going!"

She found it irksomely inconvenient that her car was currently in the shop and that she had to rely on her dad for a ride.

Mr. Sullivan, suddenly poked his head inside her open door. "All right, Chloe," he said slowly. "I've only been ready to go for the past thirty minutes…"

He grinned at her, letting her know that he'd won this round. She pointedly rolled her eyes at her dad before he disappeared, presumably back down the stairs.

Quickly checking her reflection once again, she grabbed her bag after deeming herself presentable and headed downstairs.

"You look lovely, Chloe," Mr. Sullivan complimented before grabbing his own bag.

She gave her dad a huge smile. "Thanks Dad. Now, let's go, let's go," she said quickly as she pushed her now laughing father out the door.

It didn't take long for them to reach Smallville High. The minute Chloe's feet landed on the ground, she rushed straight for her The Torch office, her usual morning destination. Only now, because she'd had to get a ride with her dad—and you know, taken her time in getting ready—she didn't have a lot of time for morning routines.

And when she opened the door to the medium-sized room, she found that she'd probably have even less time. There, sitting at one of the mac computers, looking very intent at something there, was none other than billionaire playboy, Lex Luthor.

She didn't have time to hide her surprise at his presence before he was looking up from the screen and squarely at her. The smile he gave her also did nothing for her shock.

"Lex?" she exclaimed, ignoring that million dollar smile the best she could. "What exactly are you doing in here?"

"Oh no, you caught me! You've thwarted my evil plans to steal the Torch's computers, even though I've got millions of dollars to buy my own," he replied, voice mocking. And she realized that maybe her tone had been a little accusing.

"Ha, ha, very funny," she said disdainfully. Still, she wanted to know what he thought he was doing in her office, on one of her computers. "Now, really, what are you doing in here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, I here with Clark," he replied with a satisfied smile on his face.

She glanced around the office, blatantly looking for Clark. "And has Clark all of the sudden developed the ability to turn invisible?" she asked, smugly.

"For your information, he had to step out. He said he'll be back soon, so I decided to sit here, wait, and play some solitaire," he informed. He turned the screen towards her. "See? Is that all right with you Oh Mighty Queen of The Torch?" He punctuated this last bit by standing up and bowing.

Chloe couldn't help herself then; she burst out laughing. Admittedly, Lex could be a pretty funny guy when he wanted to be.

"And the ice has broken," he said with flourish and a sigh of relief, that melted into a grin.

Smiling, she felt more at ease, now that she knew which Lex Luthor she was dealing with at the moment. She took of her jacket, hurriedly, aware of the time and went to her computer turning it on. "So, where did Clark say he was going? Class starts pretty soon."

"You know Clark; all he said was that he would be back right away." He paused, and she looked up to see him watching her with a considering eye. "Shouldn't _you_ be getting to class?"

"Who made you hall monitor all of the sudden?" she joked. "This is one part of my daily routine. I come in here, check my email, do some other things which I don't have time to do today, and then I'm off to class."

"Ah, I see. You're looking for letters from a secret internet romance," he said completely serious, until she raised an amused eyebrow at him, that's when he gave her a smirk.

"Yeah right, Lex. That is exactly what I'm looking for," she replied, deadpan. Her eyes went back to her screen when he looked at her in wonder.

Scanning her mail, she voiced her opinion on what she found there. "Junk, junk, more junk. Oh my God! Yes," she breathed out in wonder. And then loudly exclaimed, "Yes!"

Lex glanced at her with a look that clearly said, 'you're totally nuts!' Knowing saying that to her wouldn't go over very well, he asked, instead, "What? What's wrong?"

"Wrong. How can anything in the world be wrong? Everything is just so… right," she said dreamily.

He continued to eye her warily. Chloe was Clark's friend, he didn't know her extremely well, but he knew this wasn't typical Chloe-like behavior.

Finally noticing his look, Chloe turned her full-wattage smile on him, causing him to almost step back at its brightness. "I've got an interview with The Daily Planet for an intern position. I applied during the summer; I didn't expect to get a reply so fast. This is amazing!" Chloe explained.

Lex smiled, getting out of his chair. He walked the short distance between them and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Congratulations, Chloe. I've got a hunch you'll make a great reporter."

"Thanks, Lex," she replied. She grabbed her calendar of her desk and began to flip through it. "Hmm… The interview is during my holiday next week. Now, I just need a way to get down there."

Lex knew she was talking more to herself than him, but he suddenly found himself offering up his services.

"I could do it," he said nonchalantly.

Chloe glanced up at him from her computer screen, a look of surprise and confusion on her face. "Do what?" she asked quizzically.

"I could drive you there… if you'd like," Lex clarified. She continued to give him that same blank look, so he felt the need to go on. "I need to go to Metropolis next week, so I could give you a lift there."

"Oh," she said seeming to get what he was saying suddenly. "It's all right. I can take the bus or something," she replied nervously.

Despite him being Clark's new best friend, she did not know him very well. So, the idea of him offering a ride was a bit weird to her.

But Lex wasn't a guy that took no for an answer. He found himself brushing off her attempt at declining his offer. "Don't worry about it," he assured. He even took it one step further. "It will give us a chance to get to know each other better. I mean we share the same best friend after all."

Speechless, she watched him make his way to the door. "I'll call you soon and we'll figure out all the details, all right?" She nodded dumbly, a little star struck, she hated to admit. "Oh, and can you let Clark know that I couldn't wait any longer, I've got a meeting starting in twenty minutes. Thanks!"

She let out a sigh of relief when he stepped out the door. Talking to Lex Luthor, she found, was quite exhausting.

When he suddenly poked his head back inside, a big smile on his face, Chloe fought hard to keep the yelp of surprise inside. "By the way," he began, "you look lovely today."

Yes, he was definitely exhausting. But as a smile grew across her dazed face, she found that it was most definitely in a good way.

* * *

**That's it for this one. Again, if you'd like, leave me a review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N2: Nov 11 , 2012: Second edit of the day. Expect the edit's to not come so frequently. It will take me a couple of weeks to get this story all revamped, just because I've got other, current, stories that I'm working on. Thanks in advance to anyone who's reading or who may leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I hope you keep reading! R&R!

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Chloe knew she should probably get moving. The bell would be ringing any minute now. But, it was hard to think about anything other than the bizarre, but completely pleasant, encounter she'd just had.

"Hey, Chloe!" Clark announced loudly as he entered the Torch office. He had his trademark Clark Kent grin on his face. "How's it going?"

"Oh, I'm going to class," she replied, still dazed, and completely unaware of the fact that her response had caused Clark's grin to fade.

"Chloe, are you ok?" He came to stand in front of her, staring at her intently. But she didn't look up from her seat at her computer. Clark brought a chair close, sitting down next to her.

She snapped out of her trance when she saw the worried expression on his face. "Oh, hi Clark. Yeah, I'm fine. You just caught me in a daydream, I guess." She tried her best to give him an absentminded smile.

"You sure?"

"Positive," she declared, inflecting as much cheer as possible into her voice.

It seemed to do the trick when Clark suddenly let out a sigh and moved on with the conversation. "Have you seen Lex?" Clark asked. "I left him in here…"

She jumped at the mention of that name. She was thankful that Clark didn't seem to notice her strange reaction; he was too busy looking around for the billionaire.

"Um… Lex?" she said nervously.

Clark gave her a wry grin. "Yeah, Lex. You know him, one of my best friends. He lives in that ancient castle on the edge of Smallville. About this tall and this wide…" Clark teased.

"Oh yeah, _that_ Lex." She laughed, but it came out a nervous giggle. Clark frowned suspiciously at her. She quickly went on. "Yeah, he was here, but he said he had to leave."

"Oh," he answered, looking slightly crestfallen. Chloe was of the opinion that a crestfallen Clark was just as good looking as a happy-go-lucky Clark and she found herself resisting the urge to "Aww" at him. "I was going to show him this story I was working on. Get his opinion, but I guess I'll show him another time."

Wanting to cheer him up, she began to ask, "What's it abo—" but she was cut off by the bell.

"We're going to be late for class!" Chloe exclaimed, jumping out of her seat as Clark did the same. "Let's get moving."

Clark rushed behind her and she heard him mutter, "Thank God it's Friday."

She definitely agreed with his sentiments.

* * *

That night, Chloe sat at her desk working furiously on the essay she'd been assigned to write today on British Royalty. The Tudor's to be exact. She found their lives both slightly hilarious and ridiculous. They were most definitely the inventors of the Soap Opera.

She was so into it that when her phone rang she jumped in her seat. Taking a deep, calming breath, she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Chloe, hi," came Lex's smooth voice from the other end.

Lex Luthor was calling her at home? She started to blush. _Why was she blushing? _she lamented to herself.

"Lex, um, hi," she replied not so eloquently.

"How are you?" he inquired casually, as if he called her every night.

"I'm good. Just um working on my history essay on the Tudor's," she informed, mentally slapping herself. Of course he wouldn't care about her history paper. _Stop wasting his time, Chloe,_ she scolded herself.

"You've got a whole week of vacation," he started, in awe. "And you're starting your homework now?"

"What can I say?" she replied, wryly. I like to stay on top of things."

"That's good. I like a girl who always stays on top," Lex stated teasingly, causing her once again to blush furiously.

She was too surprised to reply. So, he continued on with the purpose of his call, which wasn't to flirt with her unabashedly, she found out.

"So, when is your interview?" he asked her.

Gulping down her nerves, she checked her wall calendar. "Wednesday, at two."

"Hmm…" he murmured, going silent. She didn't interrupt; he seemed to be considering something, so she waited for him to say something. "Well, my meeting is on Tuesday. Would you mind going early?"

_Going early?_ she thought, slowly, not really getting what he meant.

"Sure… that's fine," Chloe agreed.

"Good," he exclaimed. "We can leave Monday at, let's say, one. We'll have lunch here, then we can be on our way," he arranged.

_Monday!_ her brain screamed. _Crap! Dad might not like this._

But what could she really say. Lex seemed to be going to a lot of trouble to help her out. And she was sure that she could convince her dad that Lex was just helping an employee's kid out. Because, of course, that was all it was. A favor.

"Sure, that would be cool," she finally answered.

"All right then, it's a date," Lex said cheerfully.

Chloe held her breath at his word choice. "Yeah, it's a date," Chloe echoed.

"I'll see you soon, Chloe," Lex finished warmly. Her cheeks were doomed to stay the rosy color they'd been since the afternoon.

"Bye."

She hung up the phone, amazed at how dazed and confused she felt. No guy had ever caused this fluttery feeling she had in her stomach, not even Clark and that was saying a whole lot.

* * *

After a few hours of research, Chloe had decided to call it a night on her essay writing. When she glanced at her clock she found that it was only seven. Plenty of time to still do something this Friday night.

Her dad wasn't home yet, so that meant dinner was on her. So, she decided to drive up to the Talon, get some much needed coffee and maybe a muffin or something, the dinner of champions.

Arriving at the Talon, she found the place jam-packed, but there was still a couple of unoccupied seats. She claimed a spot at a small table near the back counter and waited for someone to come take her order.

She didn't need to wait long, the perks of being friends with the manager. Chloe smiled at Lana as her dark-haired friend approached.

"Hey, Chloe," Lana greeted cheerfully.

"Hey. I thought tonight was your day off?" Chloe remembered.

Lana rolled her eyes, but clearly it was just for show. The huge smile on her face told her she really didn't mind. "It was supposed to be, but…" She gestured around the busyness of the place. "… They needed some extra help." She paused and pointed behind her. "Look, I even have Clark helping out."

They took a moment to watch the six-foot-something guy precariously balancing three cups on a tray.

"Though, help is a term I'll use loosely right now," Lana added amusedly.

Chloe laughed at her best friend, as fluid sloshed out of one of the cups he was holding.

"How is it that the guy can stop murderers and gangs, but a simple latte seems to thwart him?" Chloe joked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Lana grinned. She turned her full attention on Chloe now. "What can I get you?"

Chloe ordered her usual coffee and this time splurged on a raspberry-blackberry fruit-fusion muffin.

"Coming right up," Lana finished, walking towards the back counter. I'll go grab it now."

A minute or two later Chloe had both coffee mug and muffin in hand. And with a copy of today's Daily Planet in hand she was set for the night.

Chloe read the paper ritualistically. She couldn't go a day without checking out its articles. Of course, she liked to stay informed in the world's events. But, she also enjoyed using it as a tool for her daydreams. Just touching the smooth, inky paper sent her to another world.

_Someday,_ she thought dreamily, _my name will be right here. I'll be famous for being a hard-hitting journalist…_

Staring at a particularly sad story, about a child abduction and murder, she imagined herself digging deep, finding out the facts and reporting on it. She'd get to the bottom of things and help write a story that did the family justice.

"Chloe!" she heard her name suddenly. "Earth to Chloe."

Snapping out of her dream, she glanced up to see Lex hovering at her table, looking down at her with an amused twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Lex!" she exclaimed; jumping, she knocked her coffee mug over. Seeing the dark brown liquid spill across the table, she groaned. "Oh crap!"

"Here, I'll get that," he offered quickly. He grabbed some napkins off a nearby table and wiped down the mess he'd helped to create. When the last drop was gone, he sat down in the empty chair.

Not bothering to apologize for costing her her liquid gold, he dived right in. "That must have been some daydream. I called your name about five times before you noticed I was standing here," he commented. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

She met his curious eyes with confusion. _What the heck was he talking about?_ And why did he look so invested in her response so suddenly. It was true; he was watching her with obvious intent.

She decided to make her confusion known. "Guy, what guy? What are you talking about?"

"The guy…" he started. "That just had you so dazed and out of it."

"Why does there have to be a guy for me to be having a daydream?" she asked wonderingly.

"Because there usually is where daydreams are concerned," Lex countered. "Daydreams are a manifestation of our deepest desires, usually of the sexual kind."

"For your information, I was thinking about what it would be like to work at the Daily Planet," she said shortly.

He held up his hands by way of apology. "Sorry, wasn't trying to offend."

Chloe saw that he was being sincere. She let out another sigh, looking away. She really didn't know why his comment had rubbed her the wrong way. Probably because she wouldn't be having any manifestations of sexual desires in the near future. Not with her dating history.

"Sorry, Lex," she apologized. "You just caught me off guard. I don't like being unprepared very much," Chloe replied lamely.

"Right," he said, nodding resolutely. "I'll remember that for future references… So, researching for your interview?" He gestured at the paper.

"Actually, no I'm not. Just reading for reading's sake," she let him know. "I was working on that essay I told you about… and I got bored, so I decided to take a break. Now here I am."

Why was she telling him her life story? She mentally groaned.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Want to go somewhere that you won't get bored?" he asked as he began to stand up.

She looked up at him in surprise, his question seemingly coming out of nowhere. "Where?"

He grinned at her. "It's a surprise," he replied mischievously.

"Lex," she said dryly. "You just found out that I'm not one for surprises."

"Trust me, Chloe," Lex urged.

She looked into his bright blue eyes. She didn't know him well. She knew that he was a tough business man with few friends. But Clark trusted him. Lana seemed to, too. And, somehow, she knew that she could trust him too.

"All right," she relented slowly. "But there better be coffee where we're going. You owe me one."

"There will be," he assured. "We'll take my car, if that's ok with you?"

"Fine."

They walked out the Talon doors, side by side, with two pairs of eyes trailing them curiously.

Lana stood behind the counter. Clark approached her, his eyes glued to Lex and Chloe just as hers were.

"Where do you think they're going together?" Clark asked, surprised to see his two best friends together.

"I have no idea Clark, no idea at all," Lana replied.

They stood there wondering at the possibilities.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N2: Nov 21 , 2012: Another edit for this one. Hope you're still enjoying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews! Heres chapter 3!

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

"I've got to admit, Lex, this was a good idea."

Chloe glanced over at Lex seated next to her. He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Yeah, I thought so, too. You know," he started conversationally. "I've never been to a fair before?"

Lex's surprise outing turned out to be a mundane trip to the annual Smallville Fair. But, it looks like their ride hopping, eating junk food, and drinking lots of coffee wasn't so mundane to the rich man.

"Never?" Chloe asked, astonished.

"Never," he affirmed, giving her a smile, letting her know he was all right with missing out on this childhood milestone. "I just never had time growing up. There was always lots to do… school and then, later, business and a whole lot of other things."

Chloe felt sad for him. She always thought he had it all, apparently not. "Well, you're doing pretty great for your first fair," she said, smiling. She held up the blue gorilla and red giraffe stuffed animals that he won for her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Lex replied, mimicking her smile.

They sat there in silence for a moment more, each with a pleased, yet surreal smile on their faces. Until a voice came out of nowhere, interrupting the moment.

"Hey, you two. What are you guys doing here?" The familiar voice was cheerful enough, but had a strange lilt to it at the same time.

Chloe and Lex turned to see that Clark and Lana had come upon them.

"Clark, Lana what are you doing here?" Chloe asked, surprised by their presence. Didn't they just leave them in a massively busy Talon?

"The Talon cooled off; we're taking a break. Clark thought we could use some fun. I see you guys thought the same thing," Lana replied.

"Yeah," Lex began. "I saw Chloe sitting at the Talon; she was reading the newspaper… _for fun…_" He paused so he could dramatically roll his eyes. Chloe laughed at his uncharacteristic antics. "I thought she could use some fun in her life…"

"Hey," she protested, giving Lex a playful push; as long as they were being uncharacteristic she thought she'd take advantage of this easier side of Lex. "Just because I was bored right then doesn't mean I'm _always_ bored. I have fun in my life."

Lex returned the push. "It didn't sound like you were having fun when you were doing your essay or when you were reading the paper."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, well, you caught me on an off day. Today wasn't fun… until now," she confessed, practically beaming at the bald billionaire.

Lana and Clark just stood there, watching their back and forth verbal judo. It was quite the sight. The two had no idea what was going on.

"So…" Clark interrupted awkwardly. "Are you guys staying or going?"

Lex tore his eyes off of Chloe to give Clark a brief look. Then he returned his attention back to the petite blond. "What do you think Chloe are you all fun-ed out?"

Truthfully, she would have loved to stay and have more fun at the fair with Lex. But now that Clark and Lana were around the moment didn't feel quite as… fun as it had before they'd arrived. "Maybe I should go home and finish that essay before we go…"

"Go? Go where?" Clark asked quickly.

"Metropolis. I'm driving Chloe there for her interview," Lex offered.

"Interview?" Lana inquired.

Chloe blew out a breath, smiling proudly. "I got an interview with the Daily Planet for an internship position."

"That's great, Chloe!" Clark exclaimed, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Congratulations!" Lana added.

"Thanks guys, but it isn't a done deal, yet," Chloe replied modestly.

Surprisingly, it was Lex to call her out on her modesty. "Are you kidding? If you're not hired then they're all fools. No one has more digging skills then you do, Chloe."

His encouragement was accepted warmly. "Thank you, Lex."

She placed a hand on his arm in nothing more than a friendly gesture, but the warm touch of her hand sent unexpected tingles through his body.

"So, want to get going?"

"Yeah, sure, see you guys later. Make sure you go on the roller coaster, it was indescribable," Lex said, waving to them good-bye.

"Bye," Chloe called back as they began to walk off.

Once the pair was out of ear shot, the remaining pair turned and shared a suspicious look.

"There's something definitely going on between those two," Lana observed.

"I think you're right," Clark agreed, frowning.

* * *

Lex drove Chloe back to the Talon in a companionable silence. They'd had fun that night, there was no need for words just then, and they were content with each other's company.

Just before arriving at their destination, Lex broke the silence. "Tonight was nice," he said simply.

Chloe glanced over at him; his eyes were focused on the road so she couldn't get a real read on him. "Really? You really liked the fair?"

He nodded his head. "The fair was great," he let her know. "But, I've got to admit, I don't know if I would have had half the fun I did if I were with someone else at the time."

Chloe blushed at his offhand compliment; she was thankful that his eyes were still on the road, so he couldn't see.

When they finally reached The Talon, Lex pulled up next to her car. He turned off the ignition and turned in his seat to face Chloe.

"I can't remember the last time I just let loose and had some real fun. Thank you, Chloe." He gave her an intense look that she couldn't quite decipher.

"What um… are you thanking _me_ for?" Chloe replied nervously, her breathing becoming labored under that stare.

Lex's hand reached out to push her blonde locks from her eyes. "For being here, tonight, with me…"

She let out a breathy "Oh," before he was suddenly leaning forward. It was a mere millisecond later when his lips were suddenly on hers. He was kissing her!

Stunned, Chloe didn't respond at first. It took a second of coaxing on his part, but she suddenly relaxed into his touch and kissed him back.

Before the kiss could get any more intense, Lex pulled back. "Chloe?" he breathed out her name.

"Yeah," she whispered, eyes still closed, caught up in the moment.

"Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She opened her eyes and was struck by the blueness of his eyes focused on her. "Yes, I'd like that."

A smile came to his face. "Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

She reached for the door handle, giving him a smile of her own. "Good, I'll see you then."

Before she could get the door open, Lex was reached for her again. This time, when they kissed, it was briefer, but definitely not any less intense.

"Night, Lex," she said quickly, hurrying to open the door. She was afraid if she didn't get out now, she would never want to get out. Lex was a dangerous man.

"Night, Chloe."

Chloe hopped out of his car and into her own. It was then that she realized she'd been holding her breath the entire time. She took in a deep breath and asked herself, _Is this for real?_

* * *

**I hope you liked. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N2: Dec 7, 2012: Another edit for this one. Hope you're still enjoying.**

A/N: Hi everyone. I'm back for another chapter. Thanks for the great reviews. I was asked to clarify what the date was in my story, because apparently it is unclear of which day it is while this is all going on. From chapter 1-3 it's still Friday. Chapter 1 starts on Friday morning. In Chapter 2 it's still Friday morning, but later it becomes Friday evening, and so is Chapter 3. I hope that clarifies things a bit. If not please let me know. Now on with the story! Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Smallville. Though I do wish I owned Tom Welling and Michael Rosenbaum.

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Saturday morning came quickly and Chloe was pretty happy about it. She was up bright and early, as opposed to her usual noon start-up on Saturday's. She just couldn't help it. The previous day and night just kept playing over and over in her head.

The start at the Torch, Lex's unexpected offer to drive her to Metropolis had been friendly enough. It _had_ come out of left field, but she'd accepted, nonetheless, because she needed a ride and, well… it was Lex Luthor offering. And he was sexy as hell. Chloe smirked to herself.

The good vibe continued when he'd phoned her later on. Their conversation had left her pleasantly breathless. And then, later, _that kiss._ If the offer to drive her was unexpected, the kiss had thrown her for a complete loop. Where had it come from? She still had no clue. Though, she wouldn't question it too much, she'd liked it after all.

The kiss was the part of the day that replayed itself over and over in her mind. She still marveled at how good it felt to kiss him. Oh sure, she'd always found Lex attractive. But he'd always been an acquaintance, nothing more. Still, she had to admit, it was the best kiss she'd ever had. And she silently hoped there'd be many more to come.

But the more she thought about the Lex, the more she wondered why he would go for someone like her. Her rare insecure self began to rear its head; he was so sophisticated, so refined, and she was just a girl from a small almost backwards town. _Why me?_ she thought to herself.

A voice in her head countered her insecurities right away. _He did kiss you, didn't he? That has to count for something… It's not like you threw yourself at him._

_So he kissed me? What does that mean? Was it a fluke or does he actually like me?_

Realizing she would drive herself crazy if she kept thinking about Lex and the kiss, she decided that she needed to get up and do something that would keep her mind off of him for now. She got out of bed and decided a shower was in order.

Dressing in jeans and a red tank-top, she went downstairs, just in time to enjoy some breakfast with her father.

"Morning sweetheart," her dad greeted. "I missed you last night. Did you have a good evening?"

"Yeah," she said breathlessly. Her dad eyed her strangely and she knew she was coming on a bit thick. She dialed it back a bit and said, "I went to the fair with a friend. It was nice."

He nodded, pleased to hear that she had a good time. "Hey, to make up for me not being here last night, you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Oh," she exclaimed in surprise. She did not see that coming. She was supposed to be having dinner with Lex tonight. Her father's boss, she suddenly realized. How did she tell her dad that?

"Um… I've got plans already, sorry dad," she said slowly, hoping he wouldn't question her.

"Oh yeah, what kind of plans?" No such luck.

"Dinner plans with… some… one…" she stalled. _Please dad, let this be one of those times you don't pry,_ she silently prayed.

"Some one?" Her dad laughed. "Chloe, who is it?"

Chloe grabbed a piece of her father's toast, turning around towards the coffee machine she blurted out, "Lex Luthor."

"What?" Mr. Sullivan exclaimed.

She turned back around to see that he didn't look exactly happy about this news.

_Here it comes,_ she thought anxiously, bracing herself.

* * *

The second Lex woke up that morning, a flash of last night's activities came to mind. It was no wonder he felt so warm. He'd kissed Chloe last night!

Where that had come from, he still didn't know? But who knew that it would feel so good. He laughed to himself, sitting up in bed. He'd had no intention of kissing Chloe, no intention of being anything more than friends with the quirky girl. Kissing her was just something he hadn't been able to help. It was a spontaneous reaction of the great time they'd had together that night.

He'd noticed her before, of course. She was one of Clark's best friends, there was no way not to notice her. But it wasn't just the fact that they had a mutual best friend that got his attention, she was beautiful and not in the ditzy blonde type of way. She was smart too, he knew.

Chloe was just different from other girls he'd met in the past. She spoke her mind freely and wasn't afraid of what trouble her mouth could get her into. He admired her for her wit, intelligence, sense of humor and smarts.

But until recently he'd always thought of her as Clark's friend. Truthfully, he'd never thought they'd get a chance to spend time together, let alone anything happening between them.

Now, with this small trip to Metropolis, he had his in with the pretty blonde. He had a chance to see what would happen between them, a chance he hadn't known he'd wanted, but now wouldn't trade it for anything.

Getting out of bed, he took his morning shower, and dressed himself in his usual fashion. He had some work to do before dinner tonight, so he went straight to his home office. Sitting at his desk, he opened up his laptop and began to work, a certain girl still on his mind.

* * *

"Chloe, what do you think you're doing? He's my boss! Or did you forget that," Mr. Sullivan lectured.

Chloe sat there; she'd known this was coming. She'd hoped to avoid it, after all. "No, dad, I didn't forget. Lex is just a friend and it's just dinner."

"Chloe, no, you can't go out with him. He's too old for you," her dad argued. "And besides he's my boss."

"Dad, he's twenty-one, not forty-one. And you wouldn't have a problem if I was going out to dinner with Pete or Clark, so why Lex?"

Her dad seemed to consider this argument for a moment before sputtering out, "Because he's my boss." It seemed to be the only reason he had.

"Relax, dad." Chloe laughed out loud. "I won't tell him any embarrassing family stories that will get you fired or anything. We're just going to have a nice, friendly dinner."

Secretly, she hoped it wouldn't be too friendly. Another kiss would be more than nice. But, that wasn't a piece of info that her dad needed to know just yet.

Her dad breathed out a reluctant sigh. "Fine, if you two are just friends, then I guess it's all right."

"Thanks Dad," she said happily. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what's new other than the Lex thing?" Mr. Sullivan asked her.

"Nothing big, just a little thing called an interview with the Daily Planet," she told him proudly.

"No way!" he exclaimed happily. "Congratulations, honey. When's the big moment?"

"This Wednesday, at two," she informed.

"Hmm…" he considered, thinking carefully. "It's a bit short on notice, but I think I can get out of work to drive you there."

_Great,_ she thought. It was about to get awkward again.

"Uh… I kind of already got a ride down there," she said apprehensively.

Her dad braced himself, not ready for any more surprises. "Who exactly is taking you there?"

Chloe looked sheepish as she answered, "Um… Lex Luthor."

"Chloe!"

* * *

**I believe when the show started Lex was 21 years old... I think that's a reasonable guess, anyways... **

**Anyways I hoped you liked it. Please R&R.**

Next Chapter: The Dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N2: Dec 7, 2012: And there you go another edited chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I hope you guys really do like it! Please Read and Review!

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

Chloe spent a good chunk of the rest of her morning calming her father down. She made it perfectly clear to him that nothing was going on between her and Lex, all the while she had one hand behind her back with its fingers crossed.

Until she knew what exactly was going on between her and Lex, she thought it was completely reasonable to keep the kiss out of their conversation.

After all was said and done, Chloe still received a lecture from her dad on the do's and don'ts of her trip to Metropolis. Unsurprisingly, most of the list consisted of things she could or couldn't do with Lex. She understood, of course, she was going to be spending the night in Metropolis after all; her father just wanted her to be careful.

The minute her dad was done embarrassing her that Saturday morning, she decided to spend the rest of her morning and afternoon finishing up her essay. But it soon came apparent to her that she wasn't going to get much work done when all she had on her mind was one thing. Well, one person, that is.

* * *

Chloe gave up on her essay, not for lack of trying, and threw herself onto her bed. She just couldn't stop thinking about Lex. The fact that he was going to pick her up for dinner, a mere five hours from now, didn't help matters either.

So, instead of fighting it, she decided to put her one track mind to work; she would think up the perfect outfit to wear to dinner, instead.

* * *

An early business meeting that Saturday morning did nothing to clear up Lex's mind. A certain spunky blonde was still on his mind. And much to the displeasure of his three business associates, she was proving to be quite distracting.

Sitting at his desk in his Smallville based office, three business suit clad men sat across from him; they were supposed to be discussing the pros and cons of taking over several smaller companies. But, so far, Lex had spent the entire meeting staring unseeingly at his computer screen.

Since the moment he got up today, he just hadn't been able to shake Chloe. She was with him wherever he went. No one had ever had that effect on him before.

Currently, Chloe's beauty was on his mind; he was just replaying how the light hit her skin, enhancing the features of her face, when one of the men broke through his thoughts.

"Mr. Luthor, what do you think?"

It took Lex a moment more to process his question as the men looked on concernedly.

"Mr. Luthor, are you alright?" another man questioned.

Finally, Lex snapped out of it only to realize what had just happened.

"Yes, I'm fine, gentlemen," Lex answered confidently. "I believe taking over these companies will be beneficial to everyone. Make it happen and report back to me when it's done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to be going."

He knew it was an abrupt end to an important meeting. But, as far as he was concerned, it had only been a formality anyways; he'd already gone over all the information beforehand. Taking over these businesses was a foregone conclusion.

Escorting them out, Lex proceeded to leave his office, as well. He got into his car and drove to the Talon hoping to see some friends.

Upon his arrival, Lex noticed right away that Clark was sitting at the counter, chatting up Lana. Just the two people he'd hoped to find.

Lex didn't waste any time, he walked over to them, taking the seat next to Clark.

"Clark, Lana, hi," he greeted.

"Hey, Lex," they replied in unison.

The pair of them shared a not so subtle look, one that he was having trouble interpreting. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he added.

"You're not," Lana assured quickly. "We were just talking about our little holiday… you know, what we're going to do and… stuff…" From the sound of Lana's nervous speech, something was on her mind and Lex was sure it had everything to do with him. "Um, by the way… I've got some papers that I hoped you could take a look at. Since you're here and all…"

Raising an eyebrow at the girl, he answered simply, "Sure."

"I'll be right back," she said and she disappeared into the back.

Lex watched her hurry away. It wasn't until he was alone with Clark that he began to get an inkling as to what that earlier look had been about.

"So… what's new?" Clark inquired as soon as Lana was gone.

Such a simple question, so why did Lex get the feeling it was actually heavy with meaning.

"Nothing." He shrugged his shoulders for added effect.

"Come on, Lex, there's got to be something," Clark replied expectantly.

What did he expect him to say?

"You tell me, Clark, since you think there's something to tell," he countered, an amused smirk on his face.

Clark looked away as if he were about to make a life or death decision. Lex knew he was trying to bring up the Chloe issue. He decided it would be more fun to watch his best friend flounder for a bit.

An actual minute later, Clark turned back to Lex and said, "I saw you with Chloe yesterday."

"I know, Chloe and I saw you and Lana too, remember?" Lex informed as he tried his hardest not to laugh.

Clark went on as if he didn't hear him. "We—_I_ was just wondering what's going on?"

He wasn't about to make this easy on his younger friend. Grinning, he commented, "I could ask you the same thing about you and Lana."

"Yeah, but I asked first," Clark argued.

Relenting, Lex offered up a brief explanation. "Chloe and I are just friends. I offered her a ride to Metropolis and she accepted. I thought it would give us a chance to get to know each other better, you know, to be better friends." He paused, letting his news sink into Clark's mind, before demanding, "Now it's your turn."

"Nah uh, I don't think so. You two didn't look like you were 'just friends' yesterday," Clark accused.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Clark, we are."

He didn't want to reveal his changing feelings for Chloe until he knew exactly what they were and how Chloe felt too.

"Now, once again, it's your turn."

"Fine, Lana and I—" Clark began to say, but was cut short when Lana walked back into the room.

"Here they are, Lex," Lana said cheerfully, placing a stack of papers before him.

"Thanks, Lana. If you don't mind, I'll take these with me to look at later…"

"Fine by me," Lana approved. "I hope you can figure them out, I couldn't make heads or tails out of it all…"

Lex picked up the papers, giving them a smile. "I'll let you know… See you guys later." Before being on his way, Lex leaned into Clark and whispered, "_Saved by the girlfriend_."

Clark laughed awkwardly as Lana looked at them both suspiciously.

As soon as Lex was out of sight, Lana turned eagerly to Clark. "So?" she questioned earnestly. "What's the verdict?"

Clark let out a sigh and said, "Just friends, apparently."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and I hope you'll leave me a review, please. I need to hear all those lovely comments (or not so lovely. It doesn't matter to me.)**

** In case anyone's confused it's still Saturday.**


	6. chapter 6

**A/N2: Dec 7, 2012: I'm on roll today; here's another re-vamped chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

A/N: Hi guys! Yeah I know I suck at updating regularly. I hope to write more in the next week, which is my last week of holidays. Maybe they'll actually be in Metropolis by next week! Thanks for the great reviews! R&R! Anyways, here's chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

Chloe eyed a red, short, sleeveless dress, hanging in her closet, dubiously. She was contemplating its appropriateness to wear to dinner with Lex later tonight. Still unsure, she pulled it out of her closet and threw it on the pile that was now her bed.

She took a glance inside her closet only to find there was nothing else. Everything she owned now lay on her bed.

"How is this possible? I own a massive load of clothes and I've nothing to wear?" Chloe exclaimed in frustration.

The only thing left to do was re-check the pile of discarded clothes. _There must be something…_

But to her total dismay, she finally conceded that she really didn't own anything suitable at all. She flopped backwards onto the pile not caring that she was wrinkling her wardrobe.

After a few minutes of lamenting how she was like Cinderella, meeting her prince for the first time, in major need of a Fairy Godmother, when two thoughts suddenly hit her. One, _save it for Disney, Chloe…_ And two, she had someone who could fit the bill of Fairy Godmother for tonight.

"I'll call Lana; she can help me find something to wear!"

Just as she began to dial the number to the Talon, she heard someone call out, "Chloe, Mr. Sullivan, anyone home?"

_Lana! _she thought happily. Not only was she a Fairy Godmother, she was psychic too!

"Lana!" she called out desperately. "I'm up here."

A concerned looking Lana appeared in Chloe's door way a second later. "Chloe, are you all—Whoa, what happened in here?"

Lana's eyes surveyed Chloe's disaster zone room.

"Um… I couldn't find anything to wear," Chloe replied sheepishly

"Where are you going?" Lana asked.

"Dinner… with Lex," she answered tentatively.

Lana's face took on a wondrous look. "You have a date with Lex?"

"It's not a date," she said automatically. "We're going as friends."

"Yeah, sure you are… If it's not a date then why are you worrying about what to wear?" Lana countered.

"Who said I'm worrying?" Chloe replied defensively.

"Chloe, your clothes are in a pile on your bed. I happen to know that they are all nice, wearable clothes," Lana said laughingly.

"All right, I'm worrying." She pleaded with her wide, green eyes. "Now, are you going to help me find something to wear or do you want to stand there laughing at me all day?" Chloe asked, annoyed and anxious.

"I'll help," Lana replied, very amused with herself.

Lana began to sort through the pile, making two piles: the possibilities and the no way's.

After an hour of sorting, they finally decided on a short, navy blue dress, made from a shiny material, held up by two thin straps. Chloe found shoes to match. And Lana had a filmy scarf to match that they threw around her neck.

Together they fixed up Chloe's hair, choosing to leave it down but to clip part of it back behind the ear. Her make-up was also simple, a little blush, light lip color and black eyeliner and she was good to go.

By the time she was done getting ready she had fifteen minutes to spare before Lex would be arriving. Her father had arrived by that time, too. When Chloe came downstairs to greet him, he seemed speechless at the sight of her.

"Dad?" she prompted.

"Sorry, honey," he said sheepishly, a glowing look overcoming his face. "Chloe, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Dad," she replied, actually blushing.

At seven sharp, the doorbell rang, causing Chloe's nerves to flare up. She looked to her dad and Lana before getting up to answer the door before, God forbid, her dad did.

Opening the door, she found Lex standing there, back to her. When he turned around at the sound of the door opening, she saw that he was holding a bouquet of red roses. Chloe's blush from earlier resurfaced.

She watched him watch her. His mouth parted slightly as if he were about to say something, but no words came out. After a few more seconds of staring Lex finally spoke, "These are for you," holding out the flowers to her.

She smiled brightly, taking them from him. "They're beautiful Lex, thank you," Chloe replied.

Her dad suddenly appeared at her side and Chloe instantly cringed. "Mr. Luthor, How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Sullivan, and please call me Lex," Lex said congenially.

Chloe took the moment during their exchange just to take in how good Lex looked. He wore a black suit, tailored to fit perfectly. He looked like a bald-headed double-o-seven, hot.

"I trust you'll be bringing Chloe home at a reasonable time, say before  
midnight," her dad suggested. "Anyways, not much else to do around here after that, right?"

"Dad!" Chloe exclaimed. He was making her sound like the teenager that she was. She didn't want to make her age that obvious.

"Don't worry, Mr. Sullivan," Lex assured. "Chloe will be safe with me."

Before her dad could say anything else, Chloe actually took Lex's hand, pulling him towards the walkway. "We should get going, Lex."

She shut the door behind them, ignoring her dad's frowning face. She was a big girl now and could take care of herself. Her dad would just have to deal.

Reaching the limo—he'd picked her up in an honest-to-goodness limo—she turned to face him; he was watching her with a look on his face that she couldn't decipher.

"You look absolutely stunning, Chloe," he breathed out.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think!**

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N2: Dec 7, 2012: And the Chlex goodness continues. Editting this story has given me the urge to write a new one. Maybe a triangle story with Oliver thrown into the mix too. Ooh, that could be good! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

A/N: Hi everyone! Yeah I know it's been awhile, but university is keeping me really busy. So I hope you guys forgive me and enjoy the next chapter. A few things though, I decided that this story takes place after Rush. But Lana and Clark have made up. So if something doesn't match up to the previous chapters please don't mind, just know that I suck at writing. Thanks for reading and please review!

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Once inside the limo, Chloe tried her hardest not to let on that this was the first time she'd ever been in one before. Lex climbed in next to her and she attempted to contain her nerves at his close proximity.

"So, where to?" Chloe asked.

He gave her one of his trademark, knowing smiles. "That's for me to know and you to find out…"

"Oh come on, are you telling me we're not going to some big, fancy place in Metropolis, where the meals cost as much as my car," Chloe replied with a little sarcasm, regaining her wits.

Lex laughed out loud. "That's what you would expect, isn't it? But, I think you're going to be pleasantly surprised."

"Sure, sure, Lex," she said covering up her eagerness. She went on to joke, "I better be; I have an essay at home that I could be finishing right now."

"Ouch," he replied, a mock hurt look on his face that quickly turned into a grin. "I'm hurt. I'll now proceed to open this door and throw myself to my death, just punishment for possibly disappointing you."

Silence followed his dramatic statement. Seconds later, they each burst out laughing.

"There's something about you Chloe… I seem to enjoy myself quite a bit when I'm with you…" he said, once their laugher had died down. He stared at her hard as if trying to figure out why that was. And then just as quickly as the moment of seriousness came, it went. "Well, lately, that is; I seem to recall an incident where you told me that I should have enough money to buy myself a nice wig. That wasn't so enjoyable."

Even though his tone was light, she could still tell that the comment had affected him a bit.

She cringed at the memory. "No fair," she protested. "There was a parasite in me, remember? I didn't exactly know what I was saying or doing."

He let out a sigh. "I remember," he said as he rubbed his hand over his bare head. "Maybe I should get something, a wig or hair transplants or something… just to see how people react."

Chloe's eyes widened. "No, don't you dare. You look great just the way you are." She smiled mischievously and said, "Actually, I think you look really hot."

Lex looked taken aback for a moment; he wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't remember anyone ever describing him in that way. Oh sure, people used plenty of words to describe his attractiveness, words like dashing, debonair, etc. and usually with a lot less sincerity then what Chloe had just used. There was something about being called hot that was so raw and physical. He was properly speechless in that moment, having to remind himself that Chloe was still pretty young.

But all his silent reminders went to hell when Chloe suddenly moved, leaning in close to his body. He was shocked even more when she unexpectedly ran her smooth hands over his head.

"Really, really hot," she murmured almost as if to herself.

He gulped down his sudden trepidation of the moment. By the way his body was feeling, things could get very complicated, very fast if they weren't careful.

His thoughts and conflicted feelings didn't stop Chloe from running a hand down the side of his face to trail her thumb over his bottom lip. That's when she kissed him. A proper grown-up kiss, just like their first… There was nothing in it that reminded him that he was supposed to be being careful with her.

He kissed her back eagerly, running his tongue against her lips, urging her to open to him. And when she did the kiss deepened, adding a sultriness to the moment that he hadn't expected from tonight. His arms wrapped around her possessively, pulling her against him.

The kiss continued on and would have surely delayed their plans for the night if it wasn't for the fact that someone was trying to get their attention.

It was the driver, over the intercom. "Sir? Mr. Luthor," the driver called out. "We've arrived. Are you ready to depart?"

Lex pulled away from Chloe reluctantly, her green eyes watched him with a look akin to wonder. He was sure he was eyeing her the same way.

He cleared his throat before answering, "Sorry, Stevens, what did you say?"

"We're here, sir. Would you like to go in now?" Stevens repeated.

His eyes took in Chloe's flushed appearance and decided that they might need a moment to calm themselves down. "Just give us a minute," Lex replied.

"Yes, sir."

Chloe untangled herself from Lex, putting a 'safe' distance between them. She ran a hand over her dress, smoothing it out. That same hand self-consciously went to her hair. "I must look a mess."

Lex leaned over, surprising himself as much as her when he took that wandering hand in his. "You look as beautiful as ever, more even," he told her truthfully.

And she was suddenly blushing all over again.

* * *

**Just wanted to say a quick thanks to anyone who's reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N2: Dec 7, 2012: Unsurprisingly, this one took no time at all to edit. Wow, it's short! I called this a chapter? Oh well... it's a good one anyways. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

A/N: Hi everyone! It's been so long since I last updated. I'm really sorry for that! University has been a pain but its now over! Anyone else pissed off with Chloe in the season finale, I sure am. Anyways, this chapter is going to be a little short. Enjoy, I hope and Please Review!

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

****Chloe and Lex continued to stare at each other long after the minute they'd asked for from Lex's limo driver. As if the man was timing them, the driver opened the door, bringing the pair of them back to their senses.

Stevens addressed Chloe as he bent to look inside, "Let me help you out, Miss."

He held his hand out to her and after snapping out of her Lex-induced trance she took it. Lex stepped out right after to see her looking around curiously.

"So, where are we?" she asked, turning every which way to see where Lex had brought her. On one turn she stopped abruptly, gasping. "Oh my God, Lex, the Metropolis airport?"

"I thought we could have dinner in Paris," Lex said casually.

If she weren't trying to hold back her teenager-ness, she would have been screaming out her excitement. Instead, she said demurely in disbelief, "You don't mean Paris, _France_?"

"That's the one," Lex replied, enjoying her reaction.

"But… but why?" she stuttered out. "We could have dinner here, in Metropolis…" She didn't want to put him out, after all.

"You'd rather eat here and pass up the opportunity to go to France?" Lex wondered, amusedly. "Fine by me. Stevens—"

"No, wait," she exclaimed. What was she saying? How could she give up this once in a lifetime chance to see France and see it with someone as delicious as Lex Luthor? "Let's go… But there's no way we'll make it back by midnight..."

She hated to remind him of the fact that her dad was monitoring their time together, but it was a fact that couldn't go unconsidered.

"Don't you worry… We'll think of something…" Lex assured her confidently. He placed one hand around her practically bare shoulders, sending a shiver down her spine. He led them towards the entrance. "We'll eat dinner, see some sights and be back before you know it."

She gave him a dubious look; nonetheless, she accepted her part in this crazy date. "Ok Lex, whatever you say."

* * *

**That's it for this tiny baby chapter, lol. Hope you're enjoying!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N2: Dec 16, 2012: Another tiny chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

A/N: See I'm back already with another chapter! Just Like I promised. This chapter isn't much longer but at least I updated! Yay for me! Anyways read and review please!

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

Fifteen minutes after they'd arrived at the airport, Chloe and Lex were now sitting in Lex's private plane, waiting for takeoff for Paris, France.

Chloe sat across from Lex, looking completely dazed. "I should have known a date with you wouldn't be like a date with the most popular guy in school."

He gave her a sheepish grin. "I've been told that I go a little overboard sometimes. But, personally, I think you should when the woman is extra special…"

Lex looked at her pointedly for a moment causing her to blush a deep red and to render her speechless.

He broke the moment a minute later. "If you'll excuse me, I just need to make one important phone call before we leave…" Lex informed her.

She waved him off, still trying to get her wits back. She didn't stay in her seat though; she got up and began to explore the plane. But it soon became apparent that there wasn't anything especially interesting about Lex's jet.

Turning around to go back to her seat, Chloe found Lex standing in the cabin's entranceway just watching her. She found the way he looked at her exciting. It was clear he found her intriguing, attractive, and alluring. It made her breath catch.

_All this for me,_ she thought breathlessly, as he took a few steps towards her.

"So who'd you call?" she asked, more to clear her thoughts than to get an answer. Of course she was curious, but it was Lex's business, she didn't expect to get a response. She was surprised, a moment later, by actually getting an answer and for the one he gave.

"Your father," he replied.

"My dad?" Chloe asked, confused. "What was so important that you needed to talk to him now?"

"You," Lex said nonchalantly.

His brief answers were starting to get to her. "What about me?" she questioned, annoyed. "And this time at least three words, please."

"_Well_," he began, infuriatingly slowly. The smirk on his face told her that he knew just how he was affecting her. "I was thinking… There isn't possibly enough time to fly to Paris, have dinner and be back by midnight. Not when we want to see some sights too…"

"So we'll skip dinner then," Chloe offered, not wanting to miss the sights that Paris had to offer.

"I'm too hungry to do that…"

She gave him a suspicious look. "What's this got to do with my dad?"

Chloe waited impatiently as he walked over to his mini-bar to pour himself a drink.

He took a sip, still stalling, causing her annoyance to flare up. _If he doesn't tell me what's go on soon, I'll just walk right off this plane…_

"I had to tell your father about Paris," he told her finally. She hadn't expected that; she groaned out loud at what her dad probably thought of the impromptu trip. "Yeah, I know. That's what I thought, too. But, it was like he was expecting it... He was surprisingly calm. Anyways, I asked for his permission to take you with me and for us to stay there until tomorrow night. He said yes."

"He said what?" Chloe exclaimed. Completely dumbfounded, she had not expected her father to give in so easily.

But any more talk was cut off at the moment, when the pilot got on the intercom and told them it was time to fasten their seatbelts. The engines fired up soon after that and they were on their way soon after.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Please forgive any impossiblities with the travel to Paris; I wrote this before I had any concept of how long it takes to actually travel. lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N2: Dec 22, 2012: Hello all! Another edit to this story, and I'm happy to report the world is still here. :) Anyways, halfway through the edits on this one. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

"I was right about one thing, you know, Lex…"

After much internal struggle on whether it was ok for her to go on this trip with Lex or not, Chloe finally settled into the idea of a night and day in Paris. She had nothing against Paris itself; that wasn't why she had half a mind not to go. It was the fact that Chloe was finding it harder and harder to control herself around Lex. She was leaning quickly that the man was tantalizing.

At the moment, they were sitting in a fancy Parisian restaurant that sported a name she couldn't pronounce.

"What was that?" Lex asked nonchalantly.

"I bet the meals _do_ cost as much as my car," she exclaimed.

He chuckled happily. "Not quite, but almost…"

They'd sat down at a nice little table for two some fifteen minutes ago and they had yet to get their menus. "Where is that waiter?" Chloe wondered out loud, her annoyance showing through.

"You that hungry?" he asked lightly. "You were ready to skip dinner, remember?"

"That was when I didn't think we had enough time to see the sights," she explained, breathlessly. "But now that we have more time I just want to get started as soon as possible."

"I admire you're enthusiasm," Lex told her in a low voice that put a blush to her cheeks.

"Well, it's not every day that a handsome billionaire takes me to Paris. I want to enjoy it," Chloe replied, a smile on her face.

"So, you think I'm handsome, do you?" Lex stated smugly.

She laughed as he suddenly sat up a bit straighter. "Please, don't let it go to your head," Chloe replied, jokingly.

"You really know how to build a guy's ego," Lex said with mock hurt.

She laughed at the sad face he gave her. "Lex, really, can yours get any bigger?"

_After dinner ~ ~_

"All finished?" Lex asked Chloe as she set her fork down on the plate.

"Yeah, definitely," Chloe said eagerly. "Let's go."

She stood up quickly; very excited at the prospect of touring Paris, and happy about the good company she'd be keeping.

Her energy was catching. Lex let out a laugh. "All right, let's go before you explode!"

He'd seen Paris a handful of times before, but there was something about the idea of seeing it with Chloe that made it feel like it was his first time ever to the iconic city. He was sharing something special with her, he suddenly knew.

They hurried out of the restaurant where Lex gestured for Chloe to get inside the waiting limo before him. He lingered outside, speaking with the driver. She didn't hear what he had to say, but she knew she would find out soon enough.

"I thought we'd save the Eiffel Tower for last tonight, if that's ok with you?" he said once seated inside with her.

_The Eiffel Tower._ She would be seeing the Eiffel Tower tonight. _How the heck did that happen?_ she asked herself. One moment she's sitting at home working on her English essay and the next she's on a date with Lex Luthor. And not just any old date, a date that included a round trip to Paris.

Chloe had never identified herself with any of the Disney Princesses, but she suddenly felt like she was now living one of their fairy tale lives. Things like this just never happened to her.

But it was happening to her and it was all because of Lex.

Warm thoughts and feelings rushed through her body, all centered on the man sitting there with her. _Generous, sweet, sexy, irresistible, Lex,_ she thought.

Before she knew what she was really doing, her arms were suddenly around Lex's neck and she was closing the distance between them. Her lips met his in a feather-light kiss. Caught off guard for a moment, Lex tentatively began to kiss her back.

The kiss, light brushes against each other's lips at first, soon deepened when Lex settled his mouth more firmly against hers. He slowly skimmed his tongue along the seam of her lips, gently urging her to part her lips. Chloe sighed into the kiss, allowing him entry.

Her hands reached up to run their fingers over the smooth skin of his head, sending tingles down his spine. Each of their bodies was burning up. Chloe pressed her body into his as he deepened the kiss.

It was some time later when they finally parted, panting for breath.

It took them a few moments more to catch their breaths enough to speak. "I'll take that as a yes, then," Lex said against her now swollen lips.

Chloe gave him a sweet smile before apologizing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to throw myself at you. It's just…when you said the Eiffel Tower it all hit me at once. I'm in Paris… I got so happy and excited… well, I just couldn't help myself."

"Don't apologize," he reassured, grinning. "I know I'm irresistible."

"Yes, that's it," Chloe said sarcastically. "It had nothing to do with the fact that I'm in a city I thought I'd never get to see…"

Though she protested lightly, Chloe knew he was pretty much on the mark. He _was_ irresistible. But she saw no need in telling Lex that.

_Later that night ~ ~_

"Oh wow, Lex, this is just… perfect," Chloe breathed out, as she stared out over the city of Paris from her Eiffel Tower vantage point. "This view, it's incredible. I always thought people exaggerated how great the Eiffel Tower is, but it actually is. Don't you think the view is beautiful, Lex?"

She recognized that she was so clearly babbling, but at the moment it was hard to care. She was having such a perfect time that it was hard to control her excitement.

"Yes, very beautiful," Lex replied absently.

To Chloe's ears it sounded like he was lost in his own world. What could be so distracting as to take his attention away from the breathtaking views?

She turned to observe Lex and found that he was staring right at her, blue eyes admiring, adoring her.

_Whoa,_ she thought, surprised. _Has he been watching me this whole time?_

She blushed under the intensity of his gaze, not sure what to say or how to react to his attention.

And then, as if suddenly waking up from a dream, Lex's eyes lost the dazed look. He looked down at his watch and said, "We should probably get going, it's getting late. That is, if you'd like to?"

How could she leave this wonderful place? Reluctantly, she too glanced down at her watch.

"One am!" she exclaimed, not believing her eyes. "I guess time does fly when you're having fun."

"Yes, it sure does," Lex murmured.

They made their way down the tower in silence and found their waiting car.

A wave of tiredness hit Chloe the minute her head was pressed back against the seat. She hadn't known how exhausted she really was until just now.

Closing her eyes, she commented contently, "That was the best, thank you, Lex."

Lex took one look at Chloe, immediately seeing how happy and at ease she looked. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her on the cheek, his lips lingering on her smooth skin for a second. She murmured something unintelligible in response. He let her lean against him, putting his arm around her. And the next thing he knew she was fast asleep.

He gave her one last lingering kiss on the forehead and then let her sleep away.

* * *

**That's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N2: Dec 22, 2012: Here's another edit for you. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in like forever. I've been very busy and I've been writing other fics too. And to top it off this won't be the longest chapter by far. It's actually pretty short. So I hope you guys like what there is and please R&R!

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

Lex stared out the window as they drove down the streets of Paris towards the hotel they'd be staying in for the night. Everything just felt amazingly perfect with Chloe sleeping in his arms. He almost couldn't believe his luck on how well he and Chloe were getting along.

They arrived at the hotel a short time later. Lex was forced to wake Chloe up. He gave her a slight shake as he whispered in her ear, "Chloe… Chloe, it's time to wake up…"

She slowly opened her eyes. She'd been having the best dream ever. She was with Lex and they were in Paris together, enjoying each other's company….

Her green eyes opened a little wider when she found it was Lex waking her from the pleasant dream. And she suddenly realized that it hadn't been a dream. It was her reality.

"Sorry to wake you." He gave her soft smile. "We're here, now. You can go right back to sleep when we get to our rooms," he told her.

Still a little groggy, she nodded her head in understanding. She allowed him to guide her inside the hotel, towards the lobby desk, with an arm around her shoulders.

"Welcome, sir, how may I help you," the man greeted him in French.

"Lex Luthor, I have two rooms reserved," he replied in French, as well.

The man nodded his head politely and began to type away at his computer. Lex waited patiently, though he was eager to get Chloe up to her room. She was still very tired.

A frown on the man's face was Lex's first clue that something was about to go wrong. "I'm sorry sir, but we only have you down for one room."

"I called and specifically asked for two. The man I spoke to seemed to understand," he gritted out, annoyed by the hotel's ineptitude. "Find me another room…"

The man's face blanched and he began to furiously type away at the computer.

"Lex, what's wrong?" Chloe wondered out loud, sensing his displeasure.

"They only booked us one room," he explained quickly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there are no other rooms available at the moment," the man said shakily, obviously noting the Luthor name.

Chloe looked from Lex's annoyed expression to the employee's terrified one; it seemed she'd have to be the one to resolve this. "Lex, take the key from the nice man," she said indulgently.

"But, Chloe—" he began to protest.

"It's ok, Lex, just take it and lets go."

"Fine, key please," he practically grumbled.

Chloe almost laughed at the situation until she noticed the man's shaking hand. She'd always known the Luthor's, and Lex in particular, were powerful people. But the extent of their power was muted in Smallville. Here she saw it at its full wattage. She was sure glad he used his power for good, not evil.

But the employee didn't know that, she gave the man a smile, hoping to reassure him that everything was fine and that he wouldn't lose his job.

Chloe took Lex's arm and began to lead them away. "Can you believe the incompetence of this place? Five star hotel, yeah right..."

"Mistakes happen, your highness," she said laughingly. "Not everything goes right all the time."

Lex let out a sigh, willing to laugh along with Chloe. She was right, after all. But the true source of his frustration wasn't the fact that the hotel messed up—well, yeah, that was a big part of it—but it mostly had to do with his fear of what might happen alone with Chloe in a room together.

He was finding it harder and harder to control his emotions as well as his body's reactions around her, which was unacceptable considering she was still in high school. Lex had no intention of taking advantage of her. But, still… Chloe was beautiful.

When they got to the room, he noticed the things he asked for were there. That was something at least. He'd called ahead in the limo and asked their concierge service to track down sleepwear and a change of clothes for Chloe and him. The items were folded neatly on the huge bed.

Chloe immediately noticed them; thanking Lex, she didn't hesitate in stepping into the bathroom to change. When she stepped out minutes later, Lex felt his breath being taken away. The nightgown she wore was simple, white, knee length and skimmed her body in a tantalizing way. She looked like the innocent, young woman that she was.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed," he said quickly. There was no way he could be in the same room with her at the moment, let alone the same bed.

He tore his gaze away from her and turned towards the couch. Chloe's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"No," she blurted out. Unsure of what she was saying he turned around to find her cheeks tinged pink. She shook her head as if to clear it. "Sorry… what I meant to say is that the bed's huge. There's no reason we can't share…"

On the contrary, Lex believed there was a huge reason they shouldn't share. But she was already taking a step towards him. When she took his hand and led him to the big bed, he looked at her wonderingly.

"Are you sure, Chloe?" he asked cautiously.

"Sure," she replied, innocently. She fluttered her eyelashes at him in a tempting way, and he had to wonder if she did it on purpose.

_Come on,_ Lex, he mentally chastised himself. _Like she said, it's a big bed, there's no reason you both can't sleep in it…_

"All right, if you say so," he answered both Chloe and the voice in his head.

Still there was an uneasy, anticipatory feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't shake.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I'll try to update much sooner. I've sort of become hooked on writing X-men evolution, so all my other fics have been put on hold. Plus I've had summer school to deal with. I'll have a few weeks before school starts again and I'll definitely update then. So please don't give up on me.

Thanks!

**A short one, but hopefully still good. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N2: Dec 22, 2012: And another edit... Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long wait, again. I don't even have a good excuse other than I've been updating my other fic. Anyways this chapter is much longer than the last one. So I hope you like it. And please R&R!

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

Chloe let go of his hand and climbed up onto the bed. Lex held back, still wary, even though she'd given him her consent. He still wasn't so sure that he could just sleep while she was so close to his body.

She watched him, waiting expectantly. Looking into her eyes, he could see her trust there. She trusted him and that was all he needed to know.

Lex followed her, lying back on the pillows flat on his back. Chloe moved a little closer, lying on her side to face him.

"See, this isn't so bad," she announced.

He turned his head so he could meet her eyes and found she was close enough to feel her sweet breath warming his cheek. And, as a result, every other part of him was warming up, too.

Oblivious to his discomfort, Chloe let out a yawn and then snuggled into Lex's side, savoring his warmth. After a moment of hesitation on Lex's part, he put his arms around her, allowing her to get closer to him.

"Lex…" she murmured sleepily.

"Chloe?" he replied, unsure of what to do.

When no reply came, he tilted his head down to find Chloe fast asleep, easily ending any thoughts of doing anything other than sleeping.

He let out a relieved sigh and whispered, "Good night, Chloe."

Kissing the top of her head, he let his eyes close, welcoming sleep to him.

* * *

The first thing Chloe noticed when she woke up the next morning was the feel of arms holding her close, creating a cherished feeling in her heart.

She opened her eyes, tilting her face up slightly and came face to face with a sleeping Lex. She smiled to herself, still in disbelief that all this was actually happening to her.

Chloe watched him, noting how much younger he looked in his sleep. In dreamland there wasn't a demanding job and father to weigh him down. She relished how peaceful he looked; glad that he could let his guard down around her.

Reflecting back on last night's events, she remembered how nervous Lex had looked at the prospect of sharing a bed with her. Looking back on it, she realized he'd been right to be nervous. If she hadn't been so tired, sleep would have been the furthest thing from her mind. Chloe was growing increasingly attracted to the man, but her feelings for him were growing as well.

She was reluctant to wake Lex, considering it was pretty early in the morning. So, letting him sleep, she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick morning shower. Once done, she dressed in the clothes provided, dark blue jeans, and a red, off-the-shoulder blouse. She marveled at how well they fit, chalking up how Lex knew her size to one of his many mysterious quirks.

Exiting the washroom, Chloe found Lex still fast asleep. Grinning, she climbed on to the bed, leaning in close. She reached a hand out to run her fingers across his cheek. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she murmured close to his ear. Not being able to help herself, Chloe pressed a light kiss to his lips that did the trick in waking him.

A few moments later, Lex began to stir, and then finally opened his blue eyes. Blinking a few times, he said, "Good morning, beautiful."

Her mouth formed an 'O' at his unexpected morning greeting. "Morning," she replied after several attempts. Only Lex had the ability to render her near speechless.

Lex propped himself up on his elbows, looking around the room sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Five-thirty," she replied promptly.

His eyes met hers, wide in surprise. "Wow, that's early. I thought you weren't a morning person?"

"I'm not," she answered easily. "But I can't afford not to be when there's still so much to see!"

Her excitement was catching, and he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Besides, as soon as you're ready to go you're going to buy me a ton of coffee," she added. "Then we can see the sites… So, up already!"

She practically pushed him out of bed. Laughing, he assured, "Ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up."

It didn't take long for Lex to get ready. They were out the door a mere half hour later. Their first stop was a café around the corner. Lex bought her a huge cup of coffee and a croissant, of course. And then they were off.

"So, Lex, what do you have planned for today?" she asked, eagerly.

"It's a surprise," Lex said cryptically, a smirk on his face.

"You know I hate surprises," Chloe replied, her pout giving way to a grin of anticipation.

"I know. That's what makes it fun for me, watching you squirm," Lex stated playfully.

"Lex!"

* * *

Lex watched Chloe peruse the menu before her, a brilliant smile on her face. He was so happy that she seemed to be having such a good time.

She dropped the menu on to the table in front of her, looking up at him suddenly. "I just have to say, Lex," she exclaimed, "This has been so amazing."

The sky was a midnight blue around them; they had spent the entire day checking out the sites Paris had to offer. And now they were right back where the previous night had ended. Chloe was so surprised when Lex had suggested dinner at the Jules Verne, a restaurant inside the Eiffel Tower. They had been seated at a table quickly and given menus. Now they awaited the arrival of their dinner.

Chloe held up her hand, ticking off as she spoke all the places they'd seen. "The Arc de Triomphe, the Bastille, the Conciergerie, the Lourve…" She trailed off remembering everything she saw there.

"Don't forget the Hotel de Ville, and the Musee d' Orsay and the Notre-Dame de Paris," Lex chimed in.

"How could I ever forget?" she asked, looking at him with awe-filled eyes. "And just how did you get us this table? The Jules Verne is one of Paris's most famous restaurants. You've got to book months in advance if you want a reservation here."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I have my ways."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess when you're Lex Luthor the word 'can't' isn't in your vocabulary."

Lex didn't reply, but gave her a knowing smirk instead.

"Lex, I just wanted to thank you," she began gratefully, looking down into her lap. "This… this has been the best time I've had in a real long time… And it's all because of you."

He reached across the table for her hand, giving it a gentle tug, urging her to meet his eyes. "You deserve all of this and so much more… You're a very special person, Chloe. Don't forget that. And don't ever accept anything less than you deserve."

Chloe blushed at the intensity of his words. "I won't," she murmured.

He smiled at her, sitting back in his chair. "Good. You should have the best of everything."

Right now, Chloe was convinced that she had the best sitting right across from her and she was ready to voice that sentiment when the waiter came and interrupted with their dinner.

They ate in a comfortable, content silence. When they finished they made their way to the very top of the Eiffel Tower for one last time before they left the city.

"I don't want to go," Chloe said out loud. "This city is so beautiful."

"We don't have to go, you know?" Lex said without thinking.

"What do you mean?" She turned to face him uncertainly.

He hadn't meant to say that. Of course he knew they couldn't stay, Chloe's dad was expecting her home shortly. But still something about the moment right then had him suggesting otherwise.

"I mean we could stay a bit longer if you want," Lex said plainly, hoping she'd say yes.

Chloe was once again rendered speechless. More time in the city of lights and love with Lex would be heavenly. She was so tempted to accept his offer, but there were things back at home that were impossible to ignore.

"I would love to, Lex," she started slowly, her tone becoming regretful. "But you know we can't. You've got your meeting and I have the interview…"

Looking at his disappointed face, she added quickly, "But, I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime…"

That did the trick, the smile was back. "Anytime, Chloe, you name it," he offered, taking each of her hands into his. Lex pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her soundly.

It was a short kiss; releasing, they stood there for a moment just looking into each other's eyes. Something important passed between them in that moment, something that neither one of them were sorry to have shared.

"So, we um… should get going," Chloe said reluctantly.

"Yeah, we should…" He let out a whimsical sounding sigh and began to lead the way.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hoped you liked it.

A lot of you might be thinking, "I thought this was called Metropolis Love not Paris Love." Well the reason why I named it Metropolis Love will be revealed shortly.

I don't know when I'm going to update again. Hopefully soon. I start school Sept 8, so hopefully some time before them.

Anyways please review!Thanks!

**Just realized Lex has got to be part Doctor with a Tardis of his own to pull off this trip. lol. **

**Done. Liked?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N2: January 1, 2013: Hope everyone had a happy new year. And I hope you enjoy this edit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

A/N: Ok I know, I'm a really, really bad person! I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever. I've been so busy this past year and I've had some major writers block where my Smallville fanfics are concerned. Anyways this is going to be a very short chapter. And hopefully I'll be able to update with a much longer chapter really soon. No promises though. Sorry. Read on if you want. And please review.

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

Chloe arrived home, late that night, around one in the morning. She and Lex were supposed to leave for Metropolis that day but, because Chloe still had to pack, they decided to change their plans a bit. They'd leave in the evening instead of the afternoon.

The first thing Chloe had decided to do the second she got into her house was sleep. But two other people had other plans for her.

Stepping into the kitchen, there she found both her father and Lana waiting up for her. They bombarded her with questions. And as soon as she could get a word in she immediately excused herself, calling out 'later' to them regarding their questions.

* * *

Waking up around ten-thirty in the morning, Chloe's head was swimming with memories of the past two days. And she couldn't help but smile at them.

She savored the memories for a few minutes more before getting out of bed and changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Hungry, she went downstairs to get some much needed coffee and a piece of toast for breakfast.

Downstairs, she found Lana and her father already up and sitting in the living room, one was reading a newspaper and the other was watching TV. Which was strange since her dad was supposed to be at work and Lana was supposed to be at the Talon.

"Hey guys," Chloe greeted, heading straight for the kitchen, ignoring the fact that they weren't supposed to be here.

She noticed her father and Lana share a look before they immediately got up and followed her to the kitchen.

Chloe poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip. She was determined to ignore their hovering.

After a minute of silent sipping, while being observed, she finally relented. "Don't you two have someplace to be?"

They didn't answer right away, so she turned away from their prying gazes and began to make herself that toast.

"So..." Lana began slowly. "How was your trip?"

"Trip? What trip?" Chloe replied slyly, in a teasing mood. "Oh… you mean my trip to Paris. It was totally awesome."

"And Lex was on his best behavior, right?" Mr. Sullivan interjected quickly, he wasn't sure he liked that gleam in his daughter's eyes.

"Of course, dad," Chloe said, rolling her eyes at him. "Lex was a perfect gentleman."

Mr. Sullivan breathed out an obvious sigh of relief, believing his daughter right away. He glanced at his watch and then looked up. "All right, I guess I should get to work. Bye Chloe, Lana…"

They waved him off before the conversation continued.

"Ok," Lana jumped in eagerly. "What _really_ happened? And don't give me that just friends junk. I don't buy it. Friends don't take friends to dinner in Paris."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, feigning innocence. She laughed out loud at Lana's stern look. "Fine, we…"

She took a good chunk of their morning telling Lana almost every detail.

* * *

**A short one, I know, but luckily it's complete... So, read on... lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N2: January 2, 2013: And another one... And I hope you enjoy this edit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

A/N: Hi again! Isn't it amazing, I'm updating already. I owe it all to having free time due to school being finished. Anyways on with the chapter, please R&R

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

Returning from Paris, Lex didn't have much time to relax. There were a few business matters he still needed to attend to in Smallville before he could go to Metropolis and focus on things there. He intended on finishing by four pm, though, so he could pick up Chloe then.

A little later, it was almost time for him to leave; he was thinking of stopping at the Talon before heading to Chloe's when the doors to his office opened abruptly. There was only one person who would stop by completely unannounced and he was so not in the mood for him.

"And where do you think you're going, son?" Lionel asked as he walked through the doors.

Lex refrained from rolling his eyes at him. "Dad, I'm on my way out. So, can we save the surprise inspection for later?" he asked rhetorically as he walked past him.

He was almost out the door when his father's next comment stopped him in his tracks. "Off to see that Sullivan girl, are we?"

Lex did not like the accusation in his father's tone. He turned around slowly to eye him carefully. "Yes, as well as some of my other friends."

"Don't play games with me, Lex," Lionel replied patronizingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me…" He turned around abruptly, ready to end this. "… I'll be on my way."

"I know all about your little trip to Paris… Lex, I didn't know seducing high school students was your thing," his father continued chidingly.

"Not that it's any of your business, dad, but I haven't seduced anyone. Chloe is my friend and I'd like to think I treat her with respect," Lex replied, trying very hard to contain his anger.

"Of course, son. It must be all her then. I'll bet the little tramp threw herself at you and, well, naturally who could resist a beautiful, willing young woman," Lionel replied, nastily.

"You're disgusting," Lex spit out, not hiding his feelings any more.

"What's wrong, Lex? I thought you liked them that way," Lionel asked, innocently.

"Is there a point to you being here, other than to harass me about my friends?" Lex asked coolly.

"The Tuesday meeting in Metropolis, you'll be there right?" Lionel questioned.

"Of course, dad. In fact, I'm heading into Metropolis today. So, don't you worry, I'll be there," Lex replied tiredly.

"Good, good. I left some extra notes for you to read, to prepare you for the meetings. See to it that you read them," Lionel told him as he walked towards the exit. He had one last parting message to impart, though. "Try not to mess everything up."

"Well, thanks dad, I see I've got your vote of confidence…"

* * *

"They went to Paris?" Clark asked Lana for the hundredth time since she'd told him about Lex and Chloe's 'friendly' trip.

"That's right," Lana said as she turned to refill the mug of an awaiting customer. Turning back around she finished, "And apparently they're still just _friends_."

"That doesn't sound like a just-friends type of relationship to me," Clark commented in confusion. "There's definitely something going on between them."

"Between who?" a voice asked from behind Clark, making him jump.

Warily, Clark turned around to find a smirking Lex standing behind him. He returned his look with a sheepish one of his own.

"Hey, Lex," Clark started nervously. "How's it going?"

The smirk on his face faded as he took the empty stool beside his best friend.

"That well, huh?" Lana surmised accurately.

"It was going pretty well until my father showed up today," he confirmed.

"What happened?" Clark asked, wincing visibly for his friend.

"Let's just say it wasn't particularly delightful and leave it at that…" Lex stated cryptically, wanting nothing more than to forget his father even existed. "Could I get a strong cup of coffee?"

"Sure thing." Lana turned around to pour him some coffee, handing him the cup a second later. "I'll be right back, there are some customers over there that need their orders taken."

Once she was out of earshot, Clark turned to his friend; he knew that Lex didn't like to advertise just how dysfunctional his family really was. But he also knew that Lex needed someone to confide in at the same time. "So, what did he have to say?"

"He had some comments to make about my relationship with Chloe," he confided, grimacing. "And then he felt the need to put down my business skills. You know… the usual Lionel routine." He took a sip of his coffee waiting for Clark's response.

"So, there _is_ something between you two," Clark said in awe.

"I can't deny that there isn't," he confessed, shooting Clark a happy smile. "I have feelings for her."

"Lex," Clark began tentatively, a worried look on his face. "That's great, but, you've got to remember that Chloe's really young and—"

Lex held up his hand, urging him to wait. "I don't want you to worry, Clark. Hurting Chloe is the last thing I ever want to do. I like her a lot… but I'm willing to take things real slow. Anyways, I'm not even sure she has any feelings for me…"

"Maybe you should ask her?" Clark suggested.

"Maybe I should. I do have the whole drive to Metropolis to talk to her," Lex said, considering.

"Metropolis?"

"Yeah, don't you remember, I'm driving her up there for her interview…" Lex reminded.

"Oh yeah," Clark replied contemplatively.

Reading his friend's thoughts, he added, "She'll be perfectly safe, relax Clark."

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just you're both my friends… I don't want to see either of you hurt," Clark explained.

"Well, thanks for the concern, it really shows you care," he said, patting his shoulder as he stood up. "Is that the time?"

Clark followed his gaze to the clock on the wall. "Yeah, it is…"

"I've got to get going," Lex said quickly.

Lana was just heading back to the counter when he turned around. He had one last request before he headed out. "Could I get a large cup of coffee to go?"

"Sure," she said; she proceeded to carry out his wishes.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys in a couple of days…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Old review replies: ****Reviews: **MoonAngel24/7 (_Thanks for the review and the advice, I'll definitely follow it.);_ **Autumngold (**_Thanks for reviewing. I hope to get the Metropolis chapter up very soon. So keep a look out.)**; **_**and ****Artemis Moonshine **_(Thanks for sticking with it. And I understand about the Gabe part. But I guess it's too late now. Thanks for the review.)_ **Thanks to anyone else who may be reading. **  
**  
****Please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N2: January 6, 2013: Here's today's edit. Quite a few changes to this one compared to the old chapter. All for the better, I hope. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

"Ugh," Chloe groaned out loud, throwing down yet another outfit. "This one's awful, too!"

"Chloe," she heard her dad call from some distance. "Are you all right?"

She let out a sheepish sounding sigh. So, she wasn't exactly being quiet—"Yeah," she replied quickly. "I'm fine!"—but she was so thoroughly frustrated.

Once again she was faced with finding the right outfit to wear to, yet, another outing with Lex. She wasn't one to really care what other's thought of her appearance, but after Lex did everything he could to successfully impress her, she just wanted to return the favor. After all, there was nothing wrong with attempting to dazzle a man.

After it was clear to her that she wasn't going to find a single thing in her closet, Chloe made the short trek to Lana's room. They frequently swapped clothes and she knew her roommate wouldn't mind.

She found success in Lana's closet. Chloe pulled out an orangey-red A-line, tank dress that she thought would be perfect for her. It was cute, with a single patch pocket above the bust-line and a sash that tied around the waist; but, at the same time, it was still the right amount of sophistication for her age. She quickly took it back to her room to try on; she found that she'd been right, it fit perfectly. Finishing the look, Chloe paired the dress with a pair of open-toed black, ballet flats and brushed her hair out into its usual style.

Chloe analyzed her appearance in the mirror, swaying from side to side. She looked pretty darn good if she said so herself. She found herself suddenly giddy, thinking about Lex seeing her look so pretty and sophisticated. In just a few short days of hanging out together, she had come to care about Lex a lot. She only hoped he felt the same and that they could go somewhere with their feelings.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," she told her reflection excitedly.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was almost time for Lex to pick her up. She still had to pack. She hadn't meant to take so long getting dressed. Picking up her suitcase, she opened it up on her bed and placed inside a few different outfits, similar to what she was wearing, and a few other necessary items. The sound of the doorbell interrupted her slow, meticulous packing.

"Oh crap," she cursed to herself. And then she loudly shouted, "Dad, if that's Lex tell him I'll be down in a few minutes."

She rushed the rest of her packing, but took a moment to make sure her story portfolio was tucked inside. It was full of carefully selected news articles that she'd written for the Talon and one or two articles that she'd managed to get printed in the Smallville Gazette.

Finally, she started down the stairs, clunking the now heavy suitcase behind her. When she made it down, she found Lex waiting for her there. Lex's eyes instantly met hers, and for a moment they both stood there, just staring at each other. For her part, she suddenly felt overwhelmed at the idea of being around him for the next couple of days. It was daunting, but exhilarating at the same time. And she couldn't wait.

He broke their gaze a second later, smirking up at her, before he was suddenly at her side, taking the suitcase from her.

"Such chivalry, bet you show that to all the girls," she teased, giving him a huge smile.

"Only for you, Chloe," he denied in a low, husky voice that caused her to meet his intense gaze, once again freezing her to spot.

"Eh hmm," the sound of throat clearing could be heard from behind them.

Chloe turned around to find her dad watching the scene with a disapproving frown on his face. She'd forgotten all about her dad the second her eyes had landed on Lex.

"I presume you have a phone number and address that I can contact _my daughter_ if need be," Mr. Sullivan said, drawing out the words 'my daughter' as he spoke.

Lex looked momentarily displaced before quickly reaching into his pocket. He handed her dad a business card. "Of course. Number and address, that's the place we'll be staying. Chloe will have full access to the guest bedroom, kitchen, and anything else she might need."

"All right, then. I guess you two are all set to go," Mr. Sullivan commented uneasily. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, Lex, but make sure you take care of my little girl, all right? She's my world."

"Dad!" Chloe exclaimed, blushing at her dad's corniness. She rolled her eyes at him affectionately.

"Don't worry, Mr. Sullivan. I'll be keeping my eye on her," Lex agreed. "We all know how she likes to get into trouble."

"Lex!" She turned a disbelieving eye on the good-looking man.

"Right. Just make sure she stays away from any pending investigations and I'm sure she'll be ok."

"Oh, for God's sake, I'm not that bad," she shot at them, exasperated.

The two of them had the nerve to share a conspiratorial laugh and that's when she decided it was time to go. She grabbed Lex's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Bye, dad!" she called over her shoulder, just as they exited.

Chloe walked out only to be confronted by the sight of a long, black limo in her driveway. She hadn't been expecting this.

"I thought we'd take the limo. It's a lot more comfortable for a long drive, and private," he said to her when she turned questioning eyes on him.

"That's… That's fine," she stuttered out, not sure why the idea of them spending an hour or two alone in a limo together was a little unnerving. After all, she'd gone to Paris with him, even shared a bed with the handsome billionaire—albeit, platonically. A ride to Metropolis, alone, should have been nothing special. And yet, she felt its magnitude on her shoulders.

Walking towards the limo, the driver came out immediately and took Chloe's suitcase to place it in the trunk.

Lex placed a hand on the small of her back, leaning towards her slightly. "Have I told you how lovely you look, yet?"

She wordlessly grinned back at him. The driver opened the door for them before he could say anything else.

"No, you didn't," she added, after entering the expansive limo.

Lex turned his body to face hers. He reached for her hand and pulled it towards him, holding it, as he settled their hands on his knee. Chloe felt his thumb begin to lightly caress her palm. It sent shivers up her spine.

"Because you do, you look absolutely beautiful," he continued to flatter.

He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a sweet kiss on her knuckles.

She smiled at him prettily, fluttering her eyelashes, feeling the full effects of his charm. "Why Lex, I do believe you've turned on your seduction powers to the maximum."

"Are they working?" He gave her a confident smirk.

She held her index finger and thumb close together in front of his face. "Just a little bit," she teased.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to try a little harder," Lex replied confidently.

He leaned his body closer to hers, not close enough to touch, but enough to feel the heat of his body radiating towards her. He bent his head close to her ear, once again not touching, but his warm breath, tickling the shell of her ear, was almost equal to if it were his fingers.

"Yes, I think you can do much better," she intoned flirtatiously.

His lips brushed against her earlobe and she visibly shivered. "Oh, most definitely," he said firmly.

Chloe allowed her arms to slip around his neck then, a silent approval of his advances. He reached for her instantly, his arms slid around her back and he drew her in for a breathtaking kiss.

"How's that?" he asked, pulling back too quickly for Chloe's comfort.

"A bit better," she continued the game despite her breathlessness.

Without words, his lips trailed butterfly kisses down the line of her jaw, up across her cheek and then back down the length of her neck, settling there to thoroughly kiss the spot.

"Better?" He lifted his head so that they were eye to eye, lips to lips.

"Exceedingly," she affirmed, capturing his mouth with her own. This time she was determined to not let the kiss end until she couldn't breathe anymore.

But, after a few minutes of blissful kissing, Lex seemed to have other plans. He pulled away from her, urging her to lay her head against his chest. She hugged him close and let herself catch her breath, hoping to calm her overstimulated nerves.

"Chloe..." Lex began, breaking the silence.

"Mmm..." she mumbled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he blurted out.

He had no idea where the question had come from. But as he waited for her answer, he realized that the feelings he was feeling for the tenacious blonde had inevitably led him to this moment right now. In a short while, he'd come to really care for her. And he wanted her to know that.

Chloe slowly lifted her head from his chest so that she could focus on his blue eyes. He watched her with hopeful eyes as he waited for her answer. This was so unexpected, so frightening, and yet it felt so right.

"Yes," she replied shakily.

There simply was no other answer to give, nothing more to say. All that was left was to seal it with a kiss.

* * *

**That's it for this one. I made a big change in what Chloe was wearing on the trip to Metropolis. Originally, I had her in a pink tube top and low-rise jeans. Yeah, I know, what the heck was I thinking? I seriously have no clue. If you're wondering what her outfit looks like now, I put a link to the dress I used for inspiration in my profile. Take a look, if you're interested.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and hope you'll let me know what you think.**

Original A/N: I liked that chapter. I thought it was one of my best. I just got the urge to write some Lex/Chloe fluffiness, so here it is. And next chapter is all written out. So that will be up soon too. Should be finished in a couple more chapters. They are finally on their way to Metropolis.

And thank you to all that reviewed. Keep them coming.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N2: January 8, 2013: Today's edit took a short (884 words), mediocre chapter and changed it into a much longer (2142 words), awesome chapter (if I do say so myself). I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

Chloe liked the feeling of Lex's hand at the small of her back as he led her through his massive penthouse apartment that happened to be in a building his company owned.

The place was all lightness and brightness, done in shades of white and sea-green. It put an image in her mind of an early morning beach scene, standing bare-footed in the sand, a thick sweater wrapped around her, letting the breeze have its way with her hair.

It was so not what she thought Lex would go for, considering the dark mansion he lived in. Though the colors weren't what she'd expected, the warm, cozy vibe she got from the place was something she'd definitely come to associate with Lex, lately.

He led her down a hallway; the walls decorated with black and white prints of what she thought might be old Metropolis. Lex paused before one closed door; stepping away from her, he opened it and stood off to the side.

"This will be your room for your stay," Lex told her.

A curious look on her face, she stepped inside to quite a sight. The room was huge, at least twice the size of her bedroom at home, maybe even three times, considering she could see an en-suite bathroom to the right of the room and a walk in closet. A king sized bed sat in the center of the room, put against the only dark wall she'd seen in the apartment. The wall was a dark blue, the rest were white. And the bedspread on the bed was white with an intricate red pattern on it. The rest of the accents were the same color, red.

There was a flat screen TV pinned to the wall, across from the bed. And a little sitting area, complete with a chair and loveseat, nestled next to an honest-to-god fireplace, completed the room.

Chloe tentatively followed Lex inside. He pointed to the walk-in closet. "You can put your stuff away if you'd like." She peeked inside; the closet alone was half the size of her room.

She let out a nervous giggle of disbelief. "Lex, this is too much."

He gave her a perplexed look as he walked over to the white gauzy curtains. Pulling them open, he threw over his shoulder, "What do you mean?"

Her response was momentarily cut off when she saw that the curtains revealed not only a window, but a balcony, too. She rolled her eyes at his back, what did she mean? She'd have to show him her bedroom at home for him to get an idea of how not used to this she really was.

For now, Chloe joined Lex next to the window. He proceeded to open the sliding door and step outside. Chloe glanced over the railing, feeling slightly dizzy at the height. And then she switched her gaze to the darkened city before them, with all its twinkling lights. It was beautiful.

"I forgot how much I loved this city," she breathed out. "When I first moved to Smallville, I was so angry. I made my dad's life miserable; I really wanted to come back. But then Smallville started to grow on me… And now it's my home. Still…"

"Still… it can get a bit quiet," he finished for her, knowing she needed more than the local farmer's market to keep her occupied. "I know what you mean. Smallville's great. For now, it's my home, too. But, someday, I'd like to come back here, permanently."

She looked to her right, taking in Lex's profile as he gazed longingly at the vastness before them. For once, Chloe could see the hell his father had put him through. Making him jump through hoops to get back to the place he loved. She didn't much like Lionel Luthor just then.

He was just like her, she thought, amazed. Both were torn from the thing they loved most, both adjusted as quickly as possible. And both had come to unexpectedly love the small town they'd been forcibly re-located to.

"Me too," she added after the long quiet moment.

He met her gaze then; blue eyes sparkled at her, as he considered her words. She blushed slightly under the scrutiny, realizing it might have sounded like she wanted to move here permanently with him.

But before she could say anything else, Lex put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Why don't you get settled in. I have a few calls I need to make. And then maybe we can go out for dinner?"

"Sure," she replied. "I'd like that."

"Good." And with a kiss on her cheek, he left.

Chloe stood there an instant more, in the chilly air, just taking the moment in. She was back in Metropolis. With Lex. Something that was pretty unbelievable. If someone had told her a year ago she'd be here this moment, Lex's girlfriend, she would have done everything possible to deem that person certifiably insane.

She laughed to herself as she reentered the room. There, sitting on the bed, was her suitcase. Lex must have placed it there for her before he'd gone off to make his calls. She smiled at his consideration.

Her smile faded briefly when she remembered Lex's question earlier in the limo. She'd said yes to being his girlfriend. There'd been no doubt on her part, no hesitation. But, now that she thought about it, it had seemed so out of the blue, so unexpected. And she now wondered, confusedly, if he'd asked her in the heat of the moment.

A traitorous question sounded in her mind: _Does Lex really care about me?_

"Of course he does," she answered out loud. She began to place what little clothes she'd brought into one of the drawers of the dresser. "He wouldn't ask me to be his girlfriend if he didn't…"

A thought suddenly hit her. _He didn't outright say he cares about me… Maybe I'm just one of his conquests… _

She started throwing her clothes into the drawer more furiously, frustrated.

A second later a more calming voice took over her mind. _Calm down, Chloe. He hasn't given you any reason to believe that you're just another girl to him…_

So that left her at the beginning: "What does he feel for me?"

* * *

"Have those papers faxed over to my office by tomorrow morning," Lex said into his cell phone, as he flipped through some business contracts before him. "That's right; I need them by nine am at the latest… Thanks."

Lex snapped his phone shut, tossing the piece of technology onto the white leather sofa next to him. He'd done all he could to prepare for the meeting the next day. Now, all he could do was hope that everything went according to plan. Knowing his father though, that hope was fleeting.

He glanced at his watch, seeing he'd been at the calls for a little over an hour. He hoped he hadn't bored or starved Chloe to death. He'd promised her dinner, after all.

Just thinking her name put a bright smile on his face. He hadn't felt this way about a woman since… well, ever. He couldn't believe he'd asked her to be his girlfriend, but at the same time, he knew he wanted her in his life.

When he'd opened his mouth back in the limo, in all honesty, he'd had no intention of asking her that. He had simply wanted to know what she felt for him.

Leaning back against the couch, he couldn't help but feel pleased. The moment, though unexpected, had gone better than he thought it would. They hadn't even been officially dating; his question could have scared her off. But it hadn't. And now, he felt that it had actually killed two birds with one stone.

For one, her acceptance of his request told him that she did, indeed, care for him. And two, him asking her to be his girlfriend obviously showed his affections. All in all, the end result was that Chloe got to be by his side and only his side.

He smiled happily, very much liking this idea of Chloe being his girlfriend.

"Lex," a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Chloe standing there, waiting for him expectantly. "Are we going out for dinner?"

He closed the folder of contracts and dropped it on the coffee table in front of him. "Yeah," he answered simply, standing up. "Let's go."

Taking her hand in his, he guided her towards the door.

"So, where are we going?" she asked curiously, as they stepped into the elevator.

"I was thinking McDonalds." He smirked at her when she looked at him with wide surprised eyes, enjoying the fact that he could still surprise her.

* * *

After enjoying an unhealthy and inexpensive dinner at the home of the Big Mac, the pair of them returned back to the Penthouse, both tired, still jetlagged from their trip to Paris.

They said their goodnights, each heading to their own rooms.

Lex changed into a pair of boxers, opting for no shirt in the warmness of the apartment. He was just settling back into bed, when a glint of light suddenly shone in his face. Leaning up on one elbow, he saw that his bedroom door had opened a crack.

"Lex?" he heard Chloe whisper.

The whisper was unnecessary, considering they'd each gone to their rooms a mere ten minutes ago. Grinning, he whispered back, "Yes?"

The door opened fully then, and he saw her silhouette in the doorway, clad in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She stepped inside slowly as he sat up in bed.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see the expression of uncertainty on her face when she came to sit at the corner of his bed.

"Lex," she started slowly. "Why'd you ask me to be your girlfriend?"

So, she could surprise him too. That was definitely a shock. "You don't want to be my girlfriend?" he replied instantly.

She gave him a deep frown. "That's not what I said…"

He let out a sigh. She was right. He'd replied on the defensive. But there was nothing in her demeanor that said she didn't want to be there right then. He took that as a good sign.

Reaching across the bed, he grabbed hold of her small hand, never wanting to let it go. "Because, I care about you, I have feelings for you, Chloe…"

"You do?" she asked in surprise.

So, his question, before, hadn't really killed anything. He wanted to hit himself over the head at his obtuseness.

"Yeah," he said softly, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "I do. You're lovely, Chloe. For the first time in a long time I feel like I'm with someone who gets me… you know?"

She shifted closer to him, kissing his cheek. "I know. I feel the same…"

"You have feelings for me?" he wondered out loud.

"Mm hmm," she murmured, snuggling into him. "I almost can't believe it… I never expected anything out of… _this_…"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. He knew what she meant. When he'd walked into the Talon office days before, a visit with Clark was all he'd thought would come out of that day.

Now they were together, and each knew where the other stood. "I'm happy," he revealed.

She lifted her head, to place an innocent kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Me too…"

Without any more words, Lex moved back onto his pillows, pulling Chloe with him. She snuggled close to his side, holding him close. He kissed the top of her head, never ever wanting to let her go.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Was that not awesome, or what? Seriously, if you've read the original version of this chapter... you'd see how much more awesome this chapter has become. lol. Ok, enough praising myself, if you'd like to do so, I don't mind (he he). **

**But, seriously, if you'd like to let me know what you think, leave me a review. They're much appreaciated. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N2: January 9, 2013: Another edit for you. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

A/N: Hey! Has it really been since the end of August since I last updated this? I am so sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please R&R!

**Chapter 17:**

* * *

Tuesday morning came all too quickly for Chloe, though, when she glanced at her watch she saw that she'd awoken later than she normally would on a weekday. She wanted to say it was because of staying up late, but she hadn't. She knew the reason she'd slept in till nine-thirty was because she'd been way too comfortable in Lex's big bed.

Leaning back on her elbows, she suddenly noticed something or rather, _someone,_ was missing from this cozy situation.

"Now, where's Lex?" she said to the empty room.

Chloe pulled the covers back, digging her toes into the luxurious carpet. There, on the nightstand closest to her, was an envelope with her name on it. Picking it up, she pulled out the slip of paper inside. It read:

_Chloe,_

_I had to get up early to get to my meeting. I didn't want to wake you; I know how you 'love' mornings._

_I'll be home around five. Feel free to make yourself at home. If you need anything, call my assistant and he'll get you whatever you like._

_Love, Lex._

He'd attached his assistant's business card to the note. Chloe dropped it back on the table, knowing she probably wouldn't use it.

She had a smile on her face; the note was so considerate, it warmed her heart to read "Love, Lex." Things were really moving along between them, she thought wondrously.

Chloe stood there, like that, in a daze, a few moments more, before she shook her head, hoping to clear it. "All right," she said determinedly. "Lex is gone all day, so that means I need to find something to do on my own."

The first thing she decided on doing was get ready for the day. After taking a shower, she changed into a bright, multicolored dress. It was sleeveless, cinched at the waist only to flare slightly from the hips; as she looked at herself in the mirror, she decided a dress like this deserved to be taken out. But first, she had a couple things to do.

After a quick breakfast, Chloe pulled out her big binder portfolio. It contained almost every single article she'd ever written. She knew she'd already gone through it with a fine-toothed comb, but she once again sorted through it, making sure everything was in order for her interview tomorrow. By the time she was done, she felt completely ready for tomorrow and only a couple hours had passed since she'd woken up.

"Now," she said to herself. "Where to?"

Chloe contemplated this for a moment when it suddenly hit her.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen her in forever."

Grabbing her jacket, purse, and portfolio for good measure, she headed for the door a minute later.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Lex yelled into the emptiness of his Luthorcorp office. He was completely frustrated and bewildered at the turn of events of today's meeting.

As if they were timed to his outburst, the doors to his office opened right then and in came Lionel Luthor.

"Lex, son, don't beat yourself up about this, these things happen," Lionel said sounding so sincere. That was Lex's first clue that something was amiss.

The mocking smirk on his father's face was the second.

Lex eyed his father carefully. "Why do I feel like you had something to do with this?" Lex wondered, voice low, dangerous.

"And what would I stand to gain by losing this deal?" Lionel replied, amused. Though, Lex could see the dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe humiliating me is your goal. Discredit me so the other shareholders don't take me seriously… " Lex replied bitterly.

"Son, I don't know who's filling your head with these fanciful lies—It's that Sullivan girl, isn't it? Lex," Lionel continued, managing to turn this conversation into yet another personal attack. "You must choose your company more wisely."

"This has nothing to do with Chloe, dad," Lex replied angrily. "This is all you."

Lionel sidled up to him, snake like. He put a hand on his shoulder and Lex had the urge to shrug it off. "You're my son, Lex. I want you to succeed. Just think about the… _distractions_ you have in your life. Get them under control _before_ the next meeting."

"Sure, dad," Lex humored him, his mood thoroughly darkened. "I'm leaving."

Marching out of the office, he had every intention of going home, even though it was only, eleven in the morning.

* * *

Just as Chloe opened the door, ready to leave the penthouse apartment, someone stepped in her way. She managed to halt herself just in time before she crashed into them.

Glancing up from the suit covered chest, she saw that it was an unhappy looking Lex who'd suddenly stepped in front of her.

"Lex?" she said quizzically. "But… your note said you wouldn't be back till later. Why are you back so early?"

Without any words, he stepped around her, heading straight inside. Worried by his sulky demeanor, she followed him, hoping he'd answer her. Instead, she watched as he slipped off his jacket and threw it with force onto the couch. She jumped slightly at his reaction. Something had clearly happened while he'd been out.

He went straight to the little mini bar in the corner of the room. Pouring himself a drink, he downed it quickly, before going for another.

"Lex, what's wrong? What happened?" she inquired shakily.

"Oh, nothing. I only lost about a billion dollars," he replied sarcastically.

She let out a sigh. "That's it," she replied, relieved. She had thought somebody had died.

"What do you mean 'that's it?' The deal I've been working on for months fell through. In case you didn't hear, I said I lost a billion dollars!" he replied tersely.

Struck by his condescending tone, she had no idea what she'd done to deserve the reaction. Angry, she retorted, "Oh, I heard. What I don't seem to get is why you're taking it out on me?"

"Maybe if you didn't distract me so damn much I could have closed the deal properly," he yelled back.

She held her palms up to him in disbelief. "Whoa, you're blaming this on me?" She shook her head furiously. "No way…_Fine_, if I'm such a distraction, I'll get out of your way!"

"Good!" he shouted, just as she'd grabbed her purse and slammed the door behind her.

In the minutes after Chloe had stormed out, Lex finally came to his senses and realized what he had just done.

"Oh God," he groaned out. He flopped down onto the couch, putting his head in his hands. "How could I be so stupid?"

* * *

**Well that's it for take two of this chapter. Hope you liked and I hope you'll let me know what you think with a review. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N2: January 14, 2013: Another edit. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

**Chapter 18:**

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a girl with long, dark hair yelled irritably. She reluctantly got up off her bed. She was more than ready to give a piece of her mind to whoever was incessantly knocking on her door.

She swung the door open wide and took a deep breath, ready to rip into the person.

"Chloe?" she asked, eyes narrowing in confusion. "What are you doing here? Are you crying? Come, come inside."

Chloe looked at the girl helplessly, letting herself be ushered inside the small, cramped dorm room.

She couldn't help it; she practically threw herself at the slightly older girl. "Oh Lois, I'm so glad I found you."

* * *

Lex paced the living room floor, furious. "I need to know where she is, damn it!" he yelled into his phone. He listened to his assistant reply, giving an unsatisfactory response. "I don't care if it's near impossible. Find her, now!" He snapped the phone shut and threw it onto the couch.

He walked around the room one more time before he followed the direction the phone had gone, plopping himself dejectedly onto the couch.

He put his head in his hands, feeling stupid all over again. Almost immediately after Chloe had left, he'd come to his senses and realized what he'd done.

If only he could blame it all on his father… but he knew better than that. His outburst was his fault and his fault only. He was the one who had lost his temper with his new, young girlfriend. Not Lionel.

His only excuse was that the meeting had made him so angry and frustrated. And then his father had, of course, made it worse with his words of 'encouragement.' In the end, he'd taken it out on her, and that was unacceptable.

Lex vowed, then and there, not to ever allow that to happen again.

He recognized and regretted every word he'd said to her. Chloe wasn't a distraction. She was, quite possibly, his salvation. He could see the joys of life when she was around.

Chloe was very welcome in his life; he only hoped that she'd still be in it when he had a chance to apologize profusely.

Now, all he had to do was find her so he could tell her just how sorry he was.

* * *

"No way? You and Lex Luthor?" Lois choked out around her cappuccino.

Chloe stirred at her coffee, giving her cousin, Lois Lane, a derisive look. "Geez, Lois, don't sound too surprised… Anyways, not anymore."

"Why not?"

Chloe looked around the busy coffee shop Lois had suggested visiting. It was full of people her age, or more likely, Lois's age. College students, that is. She didn't answer right away, so Lois continued.

"You two have gotten pretty close, as far as I can tell from what you've told me… He seems to care about you a lot," Lois reasoned.

When Chloe had arrived at her cousin's dorm room, Lois had quickly ushered her to the nearby shop, and Chloe had proceeded to tell her everything that had occurred between her and Lex.

"Hello? Did you miss the part where he blamed it all on me?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"Come on, Chlo. Give the guy a break. He just lost millions of dollars. Granted, he can stand to lose a few… But, I'd be pissed off too, if I were him," Lois stated logically.

She frowned at her older cousin. Since when had she become the reasonable one? She'd been counting on Lois to share in her indignation at Lex's affront of her. Instead of adding fuel to Chloe's fire, Lois was drenching it in water.

"Yeah… still, he shouldn't be mad at me. He was the one who offered me the ride and I sure as hell didn't lose him the money. I didn't do anything," Chloe argued stubbornly.

"You're right, he shouldn't have said the things he said," the dark haired girl agreed. Lois narrowed her eyes at her cousin then. "But… don't you think you should go back and at least let him explain and apologize…"

She crossed her arms over her chest, taking on a haughty air. "I don't want to. He should come find me, crawling on his hands and knees, to beg for my forgiveness… Maybe even kiss my feet, too."

Lois laughed. "Remind me never to get on your bad side…" She stood up, grabbing her bag. "Come on, Chloe. I'll give you a ride. You can make him kiss your feet when we get there."

Chloe blew out a breath. "Fine," she said, grudgingly.

"That was easy," Lois said happily. She'd been ready for more resistance.

"Well… I've got to go back sooner or later," she paused. "All my stuff is there."

* * *

Lex listened at his phone. His assistant had phoned him with five minutes to spare in his hour ultimatum.

"Last we heard," he was saying. "She was seen at the Metropolis University with a Lois Lane, her cousin, we believe."

"Last you heard? That's not good enough," he bellowed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor. We'll keep looking," the man replied, voice wavering.

Lex hung up the phone without another word. He slipped the phone into his jacket pocket. He was ready to go out and search for her himself. Met U was his best lead.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go up by yourself?" Lois asked from the driver's seat of her SUV.

Chloe looked up at the building they were parked illegally in front of. "Yeah, I think I should talk to him alone," Chloe replied pensively.

"I can wait out here for you," Lois suggested.

She shook her head. For one, she didn't want her cousin getting a ticket on her account. For another, she secretly hoped she and Lex could work it all out. She really did care for him.

"Don't worry. If I need you I've got your number," Chloe assured.

"All right. Either way, call me and let me know how it goes, ok?"

"Sure," she said, reaching across to give her a hug. "I'll see you later."

She stepped out of the car and ran up the few stairs to the building's door. The doorman standing there instantly recognized her and let her in, no question. Up the elevator she went, she reached the top a few minutes later, feeling increasingly antsy.

Just as she stepped out of the elevator, Chloe saw a distinctly familiar bald headed man coming her way, head down as he walked.

"Lex!" she exclaimed eagerly.

She watched him lift his head abruptly; he took three quick steps towards her. She caught the look of relief in his eyes before she found herself crushed in his embrace.

"Oh God, Chloe, I was so worried," he murmured into her hair. "Where'd you go? Are all right? I'm so sorry. What can I do to—"

"Lex!" she croaked out, cutting him off. "Can't breathe… need to breathe…"

He held her a bit too tightly. She wouldn't have minded, though, if she could breathe.

Lex pulled back slightly, loosening his grip. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

She pulled away from him, taking his hand. "Come on. Let's go inside."

They entered the living room and Chloe stood there, arms crossed over her chest, this time protectively. She waited for an explanation.

"Where'd you go? I was so worried about you. How'd you get—" He started in again with his rapid-fire questions.

"Lex…" she warned.

He gave her a sheepish look. "I'm sorry, Chloe… Absolutely none of what happened during my meeting was your fault."

She continued to wait expectantly; she wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. "And…" she prompted.

"And… you're not a distraction. Well, you are, but one I wholeheartedly want and need," he continued with a small smile. "I was frustrated and furious with my dad for rubbing it all in… And I just snapped I guess. I took it out on the first person I saw. I know it's no excuse, but I really am sorry."

She let out a sigh, dropping her arms to her sides. Chloe didn't have firsthand experience with the man, but she had heard how infuriating Lex's father could be. So she could understand his frustration. "I understand."

"So, you can forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she told him. "Just… the next time you're in a bad mood, talk to me and maybe I can help you fix things or just make you feel better. Ok?"

He stepped towards her, closing the distance. She didn't back away, allowing him to take her hands in his. "Ok," he assured. Tentatively, like he was afraid she'd disappear, Lex reached a hand out to touch her cheek, caressing her skin lightly. Chloe leaned into the small contact, craving his touch. Taking that as encouragement, he kissed her, a long lingering kiss that told her just how much he cared for her.

When they pulled apart, Chloe leaned her forehead against his chest, attempting to catch her breath.

"So," Lex said, sounding pretty breathless himself. "I'm going to assume you're still my girlfriend?"

Chloe answered him with another kiss.

* * *

**Original A/N: **That's it for this chapter. This story is almost coming to a close, a few more chapters to go. Sorry if it has any mistakes, typed it up at 1:30am, so…

Not to confuse anyone, this is my way of Lois entering Smallville. She hasn't appeared in it yet. And this story takes place around Season 2 or 3.

Thanks for the reviews! And please keep the comments coming.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N2: January 14, 2013: Edit! Almost done... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

**Chapter 19:**

* * *

Lex stepped out of his bedroom, all dressed and ready to go. He took a peek inside Chloe's open guest bedroom door to see the whirlwind she'd left behind when she'd gotten dressed this morning for her interview. He smiled at the sight. Loving the lived in feeling his home now had.

He grabbed the keys to his car off the coffee table, threw on the leather jacket he chose to wear for the breezy day, and was about to leave when the front door to his penthouse suite burst open. Lionel Luthor strode in as if he owned the place, which he did, a fact that continued to irk his son greatly.

"Dad," he greeted semi-civilly, he let out a sigh to convey his annoyance though. "This isn't a good time. I'm on my way out."

"Sit down, Lex," Lionel said, disregarding him completely.

He shook his head, not backing down. "I can't. Chloe's waiting for me at the Daily Planet and I'm late."

"Son, you ran out foolishly yesterday when we had to plan our next move. I'll be damned if I'll let yesterday's incident go unresolved," he replied sharply.

"Look," Lex said in resignation. "I'm free all day tomorrow. We'll figure it out then."

And with those words he walked past his father, knowing if he didn't get out then he'd trap him there in a series of meaningless arguments that Lex had no time for whatsoever.

Lionel's arm shot out at the last second and grabbed Lex's forearm. "Is that little twit really more important to you than our company?"

He eyed his father carefully before replying, "Yes, she most certainly is."

He jerked his arm out of his father's grasp and was out the door a second later.

* * *

Lex walked the short distance from the Daily Planet parking lot around to the front of the building. After dropping her off that morning, he'd made plans with Chloe to meet her on the steps of the building at three sharp.

He couldn't wait to see her face. He knew she'd be excited and ecstatic. There was no doubt in his mind that she would get the job.

Lex marveled at how just thought of Chloe being happy made him happy. He'd never had that in his life. That thought alone sent warm feelings throughout his body. One of those warm feelings was vaguely familiar; he knew he hadn't felt something like it since his mom.

He had a whole evening of celebration planned for his girlfriend, one he was eager to begin as he practically hopped up the steps of the Daily Planet.

Chloe came into view a minute later, she was sitting on the steps, head in her hands. The happy feeling suddenly disappeared.

He hurried to reach her; at his approach she looked up at him with sad eyes. Her face was tear-stained. Immediately, he sat down next to her, looking at her uncertainly. What had happened?

Before he could get the words out, though, she let out a sob and buried her face into his chest. Shocked, his arms went around her body, holding her tight, as he stared down at her blonde head worriedly.

"Chloe… Shh… Hey, hey, it's going to be all right…" he tried to soothe; though, he felt it a lame attempt since he didn't know what had happened.

She continued to cry, her tears soaking his shirt. He waited her out, rubbing circles to calm her down. Luckily, there was no one around just then, to comment on the strange sight.

After a few more moments, her sobs died down to sniffles and she pulled away from him. He suddenly knew what was wrong, he didn't have to ask.

"Take me home, Lex," she said in a low voice, fingers touching his soaked shirt.

He pulled her to her feet, keeping a comforting arm around her back as he led the way to his car.

* * *

They got back to his penthouse shortly thereafter. He was pretty thankful to see that his father was nowhere in sight. The last thing she needed right now was to be ambushed by the man.

Stepping inside the apartment, Chloe silently made her way to her room, closing the door behind her without a word to him. She'd been silent the whole way over. All he wanted to do was fix things, but he had no clue where to start.

Throwing his keys onto the coffee table, he tossed his jacket aside as he strode over to his bar to pour himself a drink. He took a seat on the sofa, wondering what he could do to cheer her up. He really hated seeing her like this. Having never seen her anything but cheerful and optimistic, if not a bit cynical at times, this was quite a shock.

Just as he was considering bribing her out of the room with another trip to Paris, or maybe Milan, Chloe joined him in the living room. Gone was the suit she'd been wearing; now she wore a simple red, long-sleeved sweater and a pair of dark jeans.

He put his drink down to study her carefully. Lex waited for her to say or do something, wanting her to know she was in control of the moment. When she came straight for him, wrapping herself around his body, he looked down at her in surprise. It took him less than a second to return her embrace. He felt her relax into the hold and he was glad he could at least offer her this level of comfort.

After a few more moments of silence, she announced, "I didn't get the internship."

He didn't say anything, just squeezed her a bit tighter. He'd figured it out already.

"I couldn't believe it," she added.

"What happened?" he asked, gently.

"I'm not sure," she began, pulling away so she could look at him. "Everything seemed to be going great. He was praising my writing style, telling me he really liked my choice in stories. I thought I had this interview. Then he gets this phone call. And after that he started criticizing me and said I'd never make it as a journalist. At first, I defended myself, but then I just couldn't take it anymore and I left. That's when you found me a crying mess."

"Who is this guy?" he asked quickly, furious. "I'll ruin him! I'll dig up dirt on him or make it up. I don't care. He'll never work in this city again, when I'm through with him. Who the hell does he think he is? You're the best damn reporter I know!"

"Lex, Lex," she tried to get his attention. She placed a calming hand to the center of his chest. "Don't worry, I'm fine now."

"No, this is not ok. You are getting that internship, or better yet, you're getting a job there!"

Chloe stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. She'd never thought her disappointment at not getting the job would cause him to go into war-mode.

When he began to hastily dial a number into is cell phone, Chloe stood up, quickly taking the phone from his hands.

"Lex, that's really sweet of you, but not necessary. Mr. Sanders probably has Alzheimer's or something… I mean he liked me one minute and the next he hated my guts," she reasoned.

_Liked her one minute and then the next..._ Lex's eyes widened in realization. "You said he got a phone call and then he turned on you, right?" he asked dangerously.

She eyed him quizzically. "Yes…so?"

"Son of a—" Lex swore before taking his phone from a surprised Chloe, dialing a new number.

He waited a couple of seconds while Chloe looked on, clearly perplexed.

"Hello, _Dad_…" he said into the phone, gritting his teeth. "I don't care if you are busy at the moment. You're going to give me some answers…. What did you threaten Mr. Sanders with?" He heard Chloe gasp from behind him. "Don't give me that crap. I know you're the reason why she didn't get the internship…So, what if _you_ did? You better make him correct his mistake or else…Or else what, huh? Maybe just maybe, I won't be at tomorrow's meeting and maybe we'll lose another billion dollar contract… I'm not being foolish, you are. Mr. Sanders has until tonight to reconsider. If not, then you can kiss tomorrow's deal good bye." He snapped his phone shut abruptly, startling Chloe.

"It was your dad?" she asked, bewildered. "But, why?"

Lex quickly explained how Lionel had suddenly appeared before he'd left to pick her up. He'd stupidly angered the man and once again his actions were being taken out on his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," he said, feeling the need to apologize profusely once again. "That horrible interview was my fault."

She hugged him tightly and replied, "No, Lex, this wasn't you. This was your father. Thank you for defending me, though. I love you for it."

Lex's eyes widened at her words. It took a moment more for Chloe to realize what she'd said. She gasped out loud, putting a hand to her lips. Silence followed, but Lex could see Chloe's cheeks were turning a pretty shade of pink.

She pulled away from him, trying to hide her face. Chloe couldn't believe it. She hadn't even known that she was in love with him, not until this moment. She felt so embarrassed.

Lex's arms, sliding around her from behind, caught her off guard. "I love you, too, Chloe," he murmured into her hair.

Not sure she'd heard right, she turned around in his arms to search his face. There it was, plain for her to see. He actually loved her.

Putting her arms around him, she held tight, never wanting to let go. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked softly.

Lex let out a happy sigh. "Be together… I love you. I won't let my father get between us."

Hearing his adamant reply made her feel even better and she believed him completely.

* * *

**Original A/N: **Ok that's it. One more chapter to go, the Epilogue. Then it will be all done. And maybe if I get some of my other stories done I can get started on a sequel to this one.

Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. And please keep them coming.

I'll update soon.

**Updated A/N: Sequel is up. It's called The Evil In Love. It's on hiatus right now, but there's 6 chapters up if you'd like to take a look.**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N2: January 14, 2013: Edit! And done! Enjoy!**

A/N: After the long wait, here it is the final chapter. It was a lot of fun writing this. And I'm a little sad to see my first Smallville fic end. Anyways please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.**

**Epilogue:**

* * *

Chloe moved around the Torch office quickly and efficiently as she put together the latest issue. She was alone during her spare period and had the place to herself.

"Chloe," a voice said pleasantly. She looked up from the table she was piecing together the front page, and saw that Lex had walked into the room. Her face lit up at the sight of him. "Hi."

She made her way towards him, she noticed him take a discreet look around the room, before putting his hands on her hips. They'd agreed to take things slow, considering she was still in high school. Neither of them needed the drama that their relationship would be sure to cause. So, for now, only their friends had a clue as to what they meant to each other.

"Lex," Chloe said, pleasantly surprised. She planted a quick kiss on his lips. "What are you doing here?"

He reluctantly let go of her, taking a step back. He didn't want to push their luck, after all. "I came to drop off that info you wanted on Coelers Unlimited," he informed, handing her a thick red folder.

"You didn't have to do that," she said affectionately.

"I'll take any excuse I can get to come see my girlfriend," he replied mischievously, leaning into her for another searing kiss.

She grinned at him happily, touching her now swollen lips. It always amazed her, the effect he had on her.

"So, how's the article coming?" he asked to distract her.

She dropped her hand, going around to her desk. "Good, even better now that I have this," she said, indicating the folder.

"Good, I'm glad I could help…" he began mysteriously. "I'm also happy that Mr. Sanders decided to reconsider, even offered to let you start now instead of the summer, how nice…"

"Yeah…" she said, voice on the suspicious side. "About that, are you sure you had nothing to do with it?"

"Not a thing," he replied unconvincingly. "They were going to hire you before my father interfered."

"Uh huh," she replied, throwing him a disbelieving eyebrow. "Well, thanks for whatever you did."

He held up his hands as if to ward off the slight praise. "I didn't do anything except fix the mess my father created," he argued.

She stared at him for a second before standing up and putting her arms around him, not caring if anyone walked in on them.

"I love you," she told him adamantly, before pulling him in for another kiss.

A second later a voice interrupted them. They jerked apart abruptly. "Still just friends?"

They turned around to find both Lana and Clark looking quite amused.

Lex, ignoring them, turned back to Chloe and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Love you, too," he said endearingly. "I'll see you later."

He pulled away from her, walking over to the grinning, on looking couple. "You know I can ask you two the same question," he stated blandly, enjoying the blush that formed on his friends' faces.

* * *

**Orignial A/N:** Well that's it. Short, I know. I tried to leave the end open. I really want to write a sequel to this. But it's going to be a lot darker, way more angsty than this. But I won't be doing that for a while. Not until some of my other stories are complete.

I just want to say thanks to autumngold, Ashley-loves-smallville and Veronica for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks to everyone else who reviewed earlier chapters. And also thanks to anyone who read it and didn't review. Thanks!

**Updated A/N: Sequel is up. It's called The Evil In Love. It's on hiatus right now, but there's 6 chapters up if you'd like to take a look.**


End file.
